21 Shorts for Allen's Birthday!
by Lunarius-Chibi
Summary: Title says all, I did the math and since first serilization in 2004 Allen would be 21 this Christmas! So, in honor of that. I hope to have 21 shorts published in time. Yullen/Lucky cause I love Yaoi.
1. Maddness

**Lunny: Ok, in honor of Allen's birthday I am (going to try) to come out with these 21 Drabbles for him…starting TODAY! Each day will be another chappie…and don't worry I'll try to balance "Night School" and "Renewed Time", but I am human so don't kill me if I'm late with a update…or if I miss it completely…who knows maybe one of the Drabbles might include spoilers for "Night School"…Oh and there's 21 because I did the math and from the time DGM first was serialized to now...he would of been 21.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…but it's all good! **

**Date: Dec 6, 2010: Monday- 1****st**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0.0+O.o**

_Giving in or losing you…what's the difference?_

_Either way those you love grieve…_

**Losing** yourself isn't so bad…

_-But why does it drive __**him**__ so mad?_

I lost myself to the evil **within**

_-You never __**thought **__you'd ever win._

A small part of me **always** stayed

_-And he __**kept**__ calling...making you feel pain._

He called and said three **words** you never expected

_-And so you came __**out**__…shattering my existence._

I suppose your twisted family **will** cry

_-Would __**you**__?_

Why wouldn't I **shed** a tear for you…I'm the Destroyer of Time

_-Yes…you destroyed __**mine**__…_

_**Losing him within thought always kept words out. Will you shed mine?**_

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: 1/21! Ok, I may end up typing all these in one night…I may…if I do…eh whatever…and tell me how you interpret the sentence at the end…^^ And who could tell the speakers in this little Poem? Let me know in a Review!**


	2. On the subject of games

**Lunny: Ok #2! And its Tuesday people! Here we go! Allen's age in this is if he was in our world and its one year after the game came out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…TT-TT**

**Date: Dec 7, 2010: Tuesday- 2****nd**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Games are only silly to those with no sense of innocence…_

_Or if they're a complete ass._

14 year old Allen Walker decided that _**"Kingdom Hearts"* **_was a sad game. He had just gotten to the Monstro World, already the poor kid was on the verge of tears and didn't want anyone to know he was about to cry over a "silly game".

"Stupid Riku…" he muttered.

After a few more minutes the sudden 'flop' of someone sitting next to him made him jump.

"What cha playing, Moyashi-chan?"

It was Lavi or Junior as the adults would call him. Lavi and his Grandfather were old friends of his Uncle Cross and his Father Mana. Allen was told that Lavi had already entered College and was going to graduate by mid-fall. The younger teen smiled somewhat cheerfully up at the elder.

"It's called Kingdom Hearts…its nothing more than a silly game according to my Uncle…"

"Oh no…Listen up Moyashi-chan…a game is only silly to someone who has no sense of childish innocence that or a complete ass."

Allen laughed as a shoe smacked the back of Lavi's head. Lavi rubbed his head and tossed it back over his shoulder, the shoe had been thrown at him by his Grandfather for cussing in front of 'innocent' Allen…again. Lavi shot the younger a glare before breaking out into laughter along with him.

"Man, Allen how did you get the Old Man to believe that you're a little angel when all your friends know better than to assume _that_!" Lavi asked ruffling the youth's snowy white hair.

Allen's silvery-gray eyes sparkled with personal knowledge as he smiled up at the elder; Lavi knew that those eyes could darken with rage and pure evil if the 14 year old was provoked. In that regard Allen was Cross Marian's nephew. The red-head leaned back and watched Allen play before he got curious as to why a kid with…a…

"What the hell is he wielding?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow. His right eye was covered by an eye patch as Allen learned Lavi had lost it after his mother went off in a drunken rage. Allen blinked and paused the game, he looked to Lavi.

"A Keyblade."

"What?"

"It's like a key, but it has sword qualities to it."

"So if a sword and a key ever had a one-night stand that would be they're love child; which by the way would be put up for adoption."

Allen rewarded Lavi's remark with a facepalm. Lavi smirked.

"I take it I won…"

"Yes, Lavi…that is exactly what a Keyblade is…the love child between a sword and a key…" Allen said slowly, resisting the urge to smack the red head for the ridiculous description.

"Don't forget that this child is up for adoption." Lavi said with a serious face. Allen blinked, urge defeated and replaced with sudden desire to maim the red haired idiot.

"Whatever, Lavi…" Allen sighed, contemplating knocking out the elder.

"So, why is a kid going through…wait, where the hell is he? And is that Donald Duck and Goofy?" Lavi asked wide eyed and pointing.

"Yeah, Disney had a hand in making it…" Allen said, with some degree of mirth at the expression on Lavi's face.

"Ok, so where are they?" Lavi asked all seriousness.

"Well, the whole deal is the kid, whose name is Sora…" Allen started.

"No last name?" Lavi asked cutting in.

"None." Allen deadpanned.

"So, what's Sora No-Last-Name doing with Donald Duck and Goofy the Awesome?" Lavi asked, grin matching Goofy's in Allen's mind.

"Well, Donald and Goofy are looking for King Mickey…" Allen started again.

"As in Mickey Mouse?" Lavi asked cutting in…again.

"Yes." Allen just knew that Lavi was going to cut him off at every turn in this little explanation.

"Where's Mickey?" Lavi asked, his expression puzzled.

"No idea…we haven't seen him at all yet." Allen said with a shrug.

"So, what's Sora No-Last-Name doing with them?" Lavi asked, poking Allen to go on.

"Well, Sora is trying to find his friends…Riku and Kairi." Allen said, picking up the Walkthrough** and pointing out their pictures.

"Let me guess…no last names for them either." Lavi stated.

"Exactly. Now then, to explain where they're at. Sora, Donald and Goody are travelling through Disney World's to find clues as to where the King and Sora's Friends are." Allen said, pointing to the Table of Contents.

"Sweet! Where are they now?" Lavi jumped up and down in his seat, Allen chuckled.

"Inside Monstro." He said simply.

"The freaking whale that has Yuu-chan's anti-people personality?" Lavi asked, all energy gone.

"Yup." Allen said, remembering their mutual friend/enemy Yuu Kanda.

"Why?" Lavi asked, looking as confused as he sounded.

"Well, as they were flying through the paths to other world's he swallowed them." Allen said, hoping that he wasn't going to lose the elder.

"Stupid Bastard." Lavi remarked, remembering the movie.

"Uh-huh…" Allen nodded in agreement, remembering that particular cut-scene.

"So, why don't you take the easy way and start from the beginning, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi said, thinking he might as well make it easy before he got confused.

"Then I will, it all starts with Sora." Allen said, resuming the game and battling.

"Right, the kid with the love child weapon and no last name." Lavi said, watching Allen fight the enemies and move towards a boat.

"…" Allen paused in moving Sora.

"Go on!" Lavi said, smiling.

"Anyways, Sora and his two best friends Riku and Kairi are from a small cluster of islands called: Destiny Islands." Allen told him, finding the save point so he could turn off the PS2.

"Diz' tiny Island?"*** Lavi said, trying to sound Jamaican. Allen smacked him with a pillow.

"DESTINY! You bloody idiot!" Allen said, getting up and turning everything off after he made sure he saved the game. He turned to see Lavi stick his tongue out like a child.

"As I was saying…Kairi originally came from a different world, but she was too young to remember it. So, Riku and Sora never really questioned her on it. Riku hates living on the small Island and he's the one who has the greatest desire to leave." Allen said sitting down and turning to face Lavi.

"Man, he sounds like a rough guy." Lavi said, blinking.

"Riku is stubborn, bossy and a downright jerk!" Allen said crossing his arms.

"That settles it…He's Yuu-chan! " Lavi said, throwing up his hands.

"You got that right." Allen agreed with a giggle.

"So, what are Sora's flaws?" Lavi asked.

"He's naïve, childish and he's gullible." Allen said, listing off three flaws that he could think of.

"He's you…" Lavi said with a definite nod. Allen glared, but went on.

"So, they build a raft that's supposedly going to take them to another world. Well, lo-and-behold a storm happens the night they finish it. Sora goes to check on the raft to see that Riku and Kairi were already there. Reaching this place called the 'Secret Place' Sora sees Kairi standing in front of this door with no handle. She sees him calls his name softly and all of a sudden the door is blasted open by an unseen wind!" Allen said, seeing that he had Lavi's rapt attention.

"Was Kairi okay?" Lavi asked, clutching a pillow to his chest.

"No idea really, as soon as Sora made to catch her she faded through him." Allen said, eyes dimly light at the recalling of the moment. Lavi sniffled and then remembered something.

"Wait, Riku!" he cried, eye going wider than Allen thought possible.

"I was getting to him…Well, Sora runs out of the 'Secret Place' with every intention of finding Riku so the two of them could find Kairi. Sora runs to this sandy arena where Riku would sword-fight him…Riku always won." Allen said, remembering having to fight the bastard.

"Thus, Riku is now dubbed Riku Kanda****…" Lavi said, solemnly nodding. Allen chuckled as he saw that. He went on.

"He finds Riku…and he finds darkness surrounding his best friend. Tore my heart out when Riku reached for Sora and the poor kid barely reached him before the darkness swallowed them both!" he said, catching his breath.

Lavi's gasp of shock encouraged Allen to continue.

"That's how Sora gets the Keyblade. It saved him from the darkness. After Sora fights the first boss he wakes up in the starting world 'Traverse Town'…" Allen said letting Lavi cut in this time.

"Is that where Donald and Goofy the Awesome meet him?" Lavi asked all ears.

"Yup! It's also where the Final Fantasy characters are introduced." Allen said, knowing that he now had Lavi's full attention.

"You're shitting me…" Lavi said, dropping the pillow.

"Nah uh…they're there…look!" Allen said flipping to the character's profiles. Lavi's jaw dropped.

"This game…just became epic…" Lavi said.

"So, pretty much Sora, Donald and Goofy are traveling trying to find clues to where their lost loved ones are. Riku shows up again by the way." Allen said, sighing.

"Why am I thinking that's not a good thing?" Lavi said, not liking the sigh.

"The Disney Villains." Allen stated.

"Enough said. Who's the Mastermind behind them?" Lavi asked with a raised hand.

"Maleficent." Allen waited for it.

"OH HELL NO! When did the hag of nightmares-" Lavi started, only to be cut off this time by Allen.

"Again, Disney Villain." Allen said, with a small nod.

"Well, that's not good." Lavi replied with a gulp.

"She brainwashed Riku into thinking that Sora didn't care." Allen said, leaning back hugging the aforementioned dropped pillow.

"Bitch." Lavi said, with a serious expression.

"Yeah, so now in Monstro Sora has no Idea why Riku's acting the way he is…being mean and keeping Pinocchio away from his Dad." Allen said, waving a hand at the black screen. Lavi sighed.

"Well-"

"Moyashi! Baka Usagi! What the hell is taking you two so long?" a voice harshly growled from the doorway. Lavi jumped up with a 'squeak'.

"OH CRAP! Sorry Yuu-chan…I got distracted by Moyashi-chan's game and…I forgot to tell him…." Lavi said with a sweat drop as a katana was now aimed at his neck. Yuu Kanda stood there, cobalt eyes narrowed and blue-black hair tied up in its usual high ponytail. Allen was puzzled about what was going on until Kanda glanced down.

"Kingdom Hearts…che…" he said lowering the sword and stepping over the couch he was already stepping on. He flopped down next to Allen. The younger wisely moving away in case Kanda felt like 'Moyashi Harvesting'.

"You ever played it before Kanda?" Allen asked. No one called Yuu Kanda by his first name…not unless they wanted to meet his pride and joy: Mugen.

"Yeah, where are you at Moyashi?" Kanda asked eyes flickering to the PS2, T.V and a now skittish 'Baka Usagi'. Lavi sat down in an armchair a little ways away, it was close to an escape route should he need it.

"Monstro, just before we have to go into the throat." Allen said, thinking.

"Tch. Slow as ever Moyashi…I'm at Hollow Bastion." Kanda said, a superior smirk growing on his face. Lavi could already tell he needed that escape route.

"That's like one of the final worlds of the game!" Allen exclaimed, staring open mouthed at Kanda.

"Give the Moyashi a cookie." Kanda said, smirk still in place.

Lavi decided that he would head off this little fight at the pass.

"We both agreed that Riku was you Yuu-chan…" he said hoping to change the subject to something they could laugh about.

"You both what?" Kanda growled. Lavi gulped he was starting to think he was so very wrong at that assumption.

"And that Moyashi-chan was Sora!" Lavi added quickly. Kanda moved to get up and Lavi cringed. Instead of a sharp pointy object coming to slice him to bits he heard the PS2 and T.V go on.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked. Kanda tossed the controller to the younger teen.

"Screw the plans Lenalee had for your birthday Moyashi…your reaching at least up to Halloween Town by the time we're threw here." The Japanese said, flopping back down. Lavi blinked.

"Wow, Yuu-chan…you're being really nice!" Lavi said.

Needless to say…he regretted ever saying that as Mugen gave him a haircut.

Lavi took the escape route before Mugen could take something else off. Kanda huffed and sat back down, glaring at a laughing his ass off Allen. The teen calmed and smiled.

"I forgot it was my birthday…" Allen said, with a light blush.

"Yeah, your 15 today Moyashi." Kanda replied. They watched the opener. Kanda snorted.

"If I was in Riku's shoes I'd never believe some old hag over my best friend." Kanda said. Allen blinked and decided to admit something, but he carefully hid it behind his words.

"If I was in Sora's shoes I'd jump into my best friends arms instead of reach for his hand." Allen replied. Kanda looked to him, Allen looked back.

They're eyes met.

Kanda leaned in and stole Allen's first kiss.

Allen blinked as the elder pulled back, Kanda raised an eyebrow. Allen quickly turned back to the game, wondering when his heart starting beating that fast. He never saw the smirk that Kanda had.

Allen then believed that this was by far his best birthday ever…after all he discovered his first crush…little did he know that crush would be his life partner later on another memorable birthday.

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: This just reminds me to rewrite "Dreaming Is A Heart Thing"….GAH! *falls over dramatically….pops up* Challenge! What other pairing was hinted at here? And yes…I had lots of fun typing this baby up! A few notes:**

***I OWN A COPY OF THIS WICKED AWSOME GAME! **

****Also own a copy of this godsend Walkthrough!**

*****I actually did that at one point...I said it to myself and started laughing like a crazy person...scared my little brother!  
**

******I am half-tempted to use that as his last name when I rewrite my KH fic….**

**Review please!**


	3. WTF is a Vampirate?

**Lunny: Ok…3/21! And this one may be a: HOT DAMN! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…but I do believe that I'm on the waiting list for movie rights! **

**Date: Dec 8, 2010: Wednesday- 3****rd**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Yea, I'll sing you a song of an ancient ship that sails the ocean blue…_

_That haunts the ocean blue…_

Allen looked to Lenalee and Lavi his two best friends. They were hiding in the woods, behind a couple of fallen trees. Allen smiled tiredly at them. Lenalee and Lavi returned the gesture.

"Remember that old sea shanty that Lavi's Gramps used to sing? I'm starting to think that maybe we should believe it now." Allen asked, knowing that they're pursers were merely leaning on a tree not too far away sneering and snickering with predatory glee. Allen and his friends knew who they were. Allen wanted to be far away from where they were, but no…his Father just had to owe the one Pirate that had to be a vampire. Their luck went from bad to worse when Allen was told that his Father knew where the Vampirate's most cherished treasure chest was, Allen had the map tucked away in his vest.

He hated that on his Father: Mana's deathbed, Lavi and Lenalee were witness to Allen receiving the map. Then a week later, a Pirate ship with black sails landed in the harbor. People started to go missing, people that Mana knew. Lavi's Gramps went to the ship and came back. He told the three teens that the Captain was a gracious host and listened as Gramps explained the town. The missing that were still alive were returned, none felt like talking about their experience. Gramps told the teens chilling news, they want Allen and then they'll leave. Lavi and Lenalee refused to let Allen be a scapegoat. Gramps said that he too refused, but the Mayor may not see it that way. So, Allen took the map and called out to the ship in the morning saying that they wanted him, they'd have to come and get him.

Then he promptly ran like a bat out of hell.

On his way back through the town and to his house on the outskirts, Lavi and Lenalee joined him, both with packs on they're backs.

"Allen!" Lenalee called, in billowing pants and a travel cloak.

"We're coming with you!" Lavi told him, in similar clothing/

"Why?" Allen asked, breathless and bewildered.

"Because…" Lenalee started.

"Your family to us!" Lavi said, the words having a profound effect on Allen's heart.

"What about-? The silvertte started to ask.

"Gramps drop kicked me for not moving sooner!" Lavi said, causing the three to laugh.

"My brother wished us luck!" Lenalee said. Allen knew that if they ever could return Komui would skin him alive.

The three ran to Allen's house. Once inside, they locked the door. Allen quickly packed two bags the lighter one was his clothes while the slightly heavier one that Lavi volunteered to carry was their provisions*. By the time they were ready to leave Allen saw it was dark.

"Oh shite…" he muttered. The others looked as well fear evident; Allen's house overlooked the harbor. Stepping out the three knew the only way to go now. Lavi turned to look down the road leading to the wide world beyond their town.

"Uh, guys…we may have a wee bit of a problem…" Lavi said backing towards the woods closest to them. Allen turned to look, gray eyes going wide as they fell on the three Pirates standing in the middle of the road. One light a cigarette, another made sure his fingerless gloves were tight; the last one fingered a wicked looking katana at his side eyes locking on Allen's own. Lenalee spoke.

"There's a road on the other side of the woods…think we'll make it?"

The one who was smoking smirked, Lavi shivered.

"You can try." He said the other two smirked as well revealing fangs.

The three terrified teens ran into the woods, bringing us to the start of our tale.

"_I'll tell you a tale of Vampirates  
A tale as old as true.  
Yea, I'll sing you a song of an ancient ship  
And it's mighty fearsome crew.  
Yea, I'll sing you a song of an ancient ship that sails the ocean blue,  
That haunts the ocean blue." _Allen started to sing softly. The three jumped when a deeper voice started up the next verse.

"_The Vampirate ship has tattered sails  
That flap like wings in flight.  
They say that the Capitan he wears a veil  
So as to curtail your fright at his death pale skin  
And his lifeless eyes and his teeth as sharp as night.  
Oh, they say that the Capitan he wears a veil  
And his eyes never see the light." _The deep voice sang, Allen felt something within him tighten at the pain held in the last line. The three moved after a beat running, hearts pounding as another lighter voice sang next.

"_You'd better be good child,  
Good as gold as good as good can be.  
Else I'll turn you in to the Vampirates  
And wave you out to sea.  
You'd better be good child,  
As good as gold  
Because look can you see?  
There's a dark ship in harbor tonight  
And there's room in the hold for thee.  
Plenty of room for thee."_ The last line seemed to hold a promise to the three teens. Allen froze when one landed in front of them, it wasn't the smoker or the swordsman, but still. The three went in opposite directions, Allen looked back to check for his friends, but he didn't see them. Allen found his voice as he sang the next verse, feeling some sort of enchantment take hole.

"_Well, if Pirates are bad and Vampires are worse  
Then I pray that as long as I be,  
That though I sing of Vampirates never one shall I see.  
Yea, if Pirates are danger and Vampires are death,  
Then I'll extend my prayer to thee."_ Allen sang, running and slipping into a fallen hallowed out tree. The deep voice from the 2nd verse finished the song, Allen's blood ran cold as he heard how close the Vampirate was.

"_That thine eyes never see a Vampirate  
And they never lay a hand on thee."**_ at the last word, Allen was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and hauled up. Crying in surprise and pain as he was slammed into a tree Allen's terrified gray eyes met sadistic midnight blue. The Vampirate that held Allen had long ebony hair held up in a high ponytail. He grinned.

"Lovely singing with you, bean sprout, but I'll be taking that map you have now. My Capitan would love his greatest treasure back." He said a slight Japanese accent to his words. Allen assumed that his ass was on the line…as it really was…and glared.

"If you can find it…you can have it. Just leave the town." Allen said, the other male blinked a slightly confused expression on his face.

"You mean, the only reason you stood and pissed off a bunch of Vampirates in broad daylight and then ran like hell was because you wanted us to leave your town alone?" he sounded disbelieving.

"Yeah." Allen said, flatly.

"Oh fuck it all….TYKI! BAK! DON'T FUCKING KILL HIS FRIENDS! JUST TAKE THEIR SORRY ASSES BACK TO THE DAMN TOWN! THE BEAN SPROUT IS BEING A MARTYR!" He bellowed, causing Allen to cringe and cover his ears with a growl. One of the voices yelled back.

"WHAT THE HELL? SO, I GOT MY ASS KICKED BY A GIRL FOR NOTHING?"

A loud round of laughter was heard.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, TYKI!" the other voice, 'Bak' yelled.

"YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICKED BAK? SHOULD I TELL YOUR BELOVED ELDER SISTER WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE SHIP?" 'Tyki' called, clearly amused.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Bak exclaimed.

"NO THANK YOU, BAK…I THINK I'LL USE THE HOT RED HEAD HERE TO DO THAT! BUT, OF CORUSE I'LL BE-" Tyki yelled back, Allen could almost picture Lavi's expression…it was priceless.

"TYKI MIKK, IF YOU SO MUCH AS FINISH THAT SENTENCE OR THOUGHT I'LL CASTRATE YOUR SORRY ASS!" Allen's captor yelled, turning partly to face the direction of Tyki's shouts. All was silent, not even the bugs wanted to make a sound.

"Damn idiots…now the map please." He turned back, Allen blinked.

"I said if you can find it…it's yours." Allen said, crossing his ankles and leaning on the tree. His captor released him and then looked him up and down.

"You seem like the type of idiot who would hide it on his person…" he mused, Allen twitched.

"Ah, so it is hidden on your person." The Vampirate went on. Allen mentally kicked himself for falling for that bait. The youth didn't see the sadistic twisted smirk that had appeared. The Vampirate reached out and started to undress Allen. Allen froze and grabbed his hands.

"What are you doing?" he squeaked. The Vampirate smirked devilishly, Allen swallowed when he saw the fangs.

"Searching." He said, taking out a small knife. Allen paled when the cloth that was around the Vampirates head was suddenly around his wrists tying them together, the small dagger went through the cloth and pinned his hands above his head. He gulped, the Vampirate backed up smirking at his handiwork. He walked back a little and unsheathed his sword.

"It's called Mugen…I suppose I'll tell you my name, Yuu Kanda. Kanda to those who wish to not die or aren't complete idiots."

"_Well, Lavi's gunna call him by his first name I just know it…"_Allen thought to himself. Allen blinked and paled as Kanda raised Mugen.

"Ah-" he gave a soft cry as Mugen came within 2 inches of his chest. Allen's vest, shirt and belt was cut wide open. He blinked as Kanda picked up the map from where it dropped, he smirked.

"Not only did I get the map, but I have one hellva a view."

Allen blushed, feeling his nipples harden at not only the remark but the coolness of the air as well. Kanda stalked forward and lifted a hand. Stroking Allen's bare side beneath the torn shirt, he elicited a repressed moan from the restrained youth. He saw a thin trail of blood from where Mugen ghosted over the pale chest. Leaning forward the ebony haired male licked up the blood; Allen sucked in a breath and swallowed a moan. Kanda smirked against his chest, then covered Allen's slender frame with his own. He moved from the youth's chest to his jaw line, placing little nips and kisses. When he got up to Allen's jaw the poor kid was a shaking mess, Allen arched as a warm tongue traced the shell of his ear. Kanda pulled back and smirked, he had the white haired male in his grasp. Fate was a bitch as Bak came crashing through the trees.

"Kanda! Capitan wants you and the map…OH SHIT!"

Bak ducked as Mugen sliced the air where his head was moments ago. Pulling away the ebony haired vampire had murder written in his eyes. Bak gulped.

"Capitan says that if he an't gotten any since we arrived in port, you're not allowed either." Bak said in a small voice, wondering if he could run while Kanda was plotting mutiny. Allen regained his senses and blushed beat red as Kanda turned to look back with lust filled eyes. The vampire smirked, tossed the map into Bak's face and went back to what he was doing. Allen felt pleasure place a haze over his mind as Kanda kissed him senseless. Bak scrambled up and away as the ebony haired vampire lifted the youth's legs to wrap around his waist and grinded into the smaller. Allen let out a muffled moan as urgency and lust took over the two.

Soon, Kanda and Allen were divested of all clothes and Kanda had three saliva coated fingers stretching and preparing Allen. All the while finding that one spot that had the white haired teen arching and crying out in pleasure. Once done the vampire slowly, but surely entered the human. Kanda found Allen's pleasure point quickly as he knew that the 1st mate: Earl would be there closer to dawn and he wanted to partake of the delicious youth in front of him while he could. He started a rough, but quick pace, vowing later to find Allen and take his time the next they met like this, Kanda felt his peak coming closer. Wanting to hear Allen reach euphoria first Kanda reached between their warm bodies and pumped him. Allen cried out and Kanda felt him release…with a cry of the vampires first name hearing that Kanda came deeply within the youth with a growl of Allen's name. The vampire pulled out and held the human. Allen had passed out due to everything that happened. Kanda moved fast as, Earl approached.

"You know, Capitan Cross will have your head if he knew."

Kanda covered Allen with his coat, he glanced back at Earl.

"Your top hat is ridiculous…"

"I won't tell…Mana is the human brother of Neah after all."

"Neah…the cook?"

"Yes. I'll help you get that little one back home."

Kanda nodded, the two walking back to the small home. Upon entering Kanda placed Allen in his bed and whispered something in his ear.

Two weeks later…

Allen stood on the docks, Lavi beside him; turns out that his red haired friend fell for the gentlemanly vampire that fateful night. Gramps had said that the Capitan wanted new crewmates, so the boys volunteered. Lenalee couldn't go but she told the boys that if the crew needed a place to stay if they ever were in port, her family inn was open to them. Allen breathed in as he remembered what Kanda whispered two weeks ago. He and Lavi walked up the gangplank; both feeling as if a predator was watching them.

_I'll tell you a tale, Allen Walker. Of the Vampirate that fell in love at first sight. It's true, I swear…for it is my tale to tell._

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: Sorry if it seemed rushed, not too good with lemons and the like…sorry!**

***This word makes me laugh…Provisions= food…being politically correct is funny sometimes.**

****This is a honest to god sea shanty that I found a book, the title "Vampirates: Demons of the Ocean" by Justin Somper…I have the first two books…haven't even finished the first one…this shanty is also the inspiration for this little thing.**


	4. First kisses are akward

**Lunny: Ok, so…yeah, MASSIVE uploading done here…^^;…sorry peoples, I forgot I had another internet thing…I mainly use Firefox, whoops! So, here you all go. And also, truthfully, I didn't type out a drabble each day like I wanted so I wrote all the ones from 4-6 in one night! Gunna type out the others as well…try to get a head start. I really wanna finish this little project!**

**Disclaimer: Really? You guys wanna hear this sob story…I don't own. There that's it!**

**Date: Dec 11, 2010- 4****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_It's all fun and games…_

_Until somebody loses their first kiss…_

Allen decided that he hated Lazer Tag. He hated it for four reasons…

He was stuck with his crazy cousins.

He was no good at it.

He was losing.

Did he mention that his cousins were crazy…?

And now to top it all off, they were stuck playing with a bunch of older kids and because Allen was the odd-man out he was on the team with the older kids. Sure Lavi was fun and Lenalee was kinder than his cousin Road. Who by the way creeped the heck out of the white haired teen. The real plus was the Japanese hotness known only as Kanda; who ignored the newcomer. Allen smiled to himself as the game began.

The older kids trounced his cousins. Allen held his sides as he laughed at his cousins, in hindsight he should have known that the next round would be his undoing.

His cousins ganged up on him and he was out. He watched the rest of the match and cheered when the older kids again creamed his cousins. Bouncing with glee he rushed out to meet and congratulate the victors. Kanda walked ahead of them and roughly pushed Allen back into the viewing room, slamming the door behind him.

"Look here Moyashi…"

"It's Allen…"

"Moyashi."

Allen twitched and decided that little voice in the back of his head saying to "back down" and "cool it" could go to hell.

"All right then BaKanda."

"Che. You little pathetic-"

Kanda was cut off as Lavi opened the door and knocked the older teen into the younger. Allen felt strong arms keep him from falling and, a pair of soft lips presses against his own. Kanda felt the world fall and kept the Moyashi from hitting the ground…heaven knows why…he then felt a pair of soft full lips make contact with his own.

The two broke apart and Allen swore that he saw Kanda faintly blush as he stormed out. Lavi snickered and the flushed Allen and handed the teen a slip of paper.

"That's the contact info for the three of us. Why don't you come hang out with us some time? Without the tag-along's…"

Allen nodded, and decided that he like Lazer Tag.

After all, he just had his first kiss.

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: Done! I when I say 'Short' I mean like two pages…vague details…3**


	5. Bounty

**Lunny: Ya'll read the last little thing…same here.**

**Disclamier: Does saying I lost a bet count…no? Then I don't own…**

**Date: Dec 11, 2010- 5****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_The hunter can always become the hunted…_

_Maybe…_

Allen knew somewhere there was a sign over his head that said "FAILS AT LIFE!"

He was on the run for being framed for a series of heists his twin brother Neah did. Neah was now on some remote island with the rest of his little band leaving his younger twin to take the rap. Allen sat in the small town diner hoping that the bounty of $25,000 somehow would magically go away. He sighed and looked up in puzzlement when a Japanese male walked in and smirked at him. Allen paled and gulped as the male sat down across from him.

"Allen, you're looking well."

"Uh, s-so are you…"

"It's Kanda! I thought you'd remember an old friend!"

"Right, sorry. What brings you out here, Kanda?"

"Oh, just thought I hunt down an old friend. How's Neah, your twin?"

"Out of the country, to my utter misery."

"How so?"

"He pinned his drama on me…again! If it wasn't one thing it's another!"

Allen put his head in his hands and looked up into dark blue eyes. Kanda leaned back with a thoughtful look. Smirking yet again, making Allen wonder if he ever smiled, the other male stood.

"Why don't you show me around?"

Allen blinked, but got up now seeing a concealed sword at the man's side. He forced a smile.

"Sure, my place isn't too far away."

Kanda held out a hand for Allen to go first. Allen walked ahead and waited outside the door for Kanda. As they walked, Kanda hissed to him.

"Thanks for the information, Moyashi. Now, walk nice and easy-going to your place. We'll talk more there and tonight your ass is going to jail."

Allen sighed. They soon approached the small house he called home and the two walked in. Kanda shoved Allen into a nearby chair and sat across from him. Allen couldn't help the pang of emotion he felt for the Japanese. Kanda cleared his thorat.

"All right, so did your own brother frame you or not?"

"He did, and what brought on that question?"

"Your girlfriend, Lenalee Lee confirmed that you were with her every single time a heist was made. Neah on the other hand has no alibi as all his would be excuses helped."

"Lenalee isn't my girlfriend…she can't be."

"Why not?"

"Simple…I'm gay."

"Damn…and here I thought looks weren't everything."

Allen twitched.

Kanda smirked.

"So, who are you?"

Kanda leaned back at Allen's question.

"Yuu Kanda, bounty hunter from hell."

"I believe it."

"Heh. You've been staring this entire time, Moyashi. Like what you see?"

"Frankly, yes."

Kanda seemed to think something over. Allen sighed and looked out the nearby window.

"Oi, Moyashi-"

"Its Allen, BaKanda. I'd rather not be called a food item if you would…"

Kanda darkly chuckled, Allen had an image of a serial killer in his mind.

"Ok, then…Moyashi. We'll take you in, and then you are going to use all the information I gathered and testify against your twin. Put his ass in jail and then let's see how long you can outrun me."

Allen locked eyes with Kanda and knew…every word was truth.

"_Oh crap…"_

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: LMAO! RUN ALLEN RUN!**


	6. The Internet

**Lunny: Again, read past note…it's the same here…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…but, like all other Fanfic writers I CAN PLOT!**

**Date: Dec 11, 2010- 6****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_The internet can let you talk to friends everywhere!_

_It is also for porn…_

Allen signed onto his instant chat, smiling as he saw his four best friends and long time crush were on.

**TheCrownedClown101 has signed on.**

TheCrownedClown101: Hey guys!

DarkBoots216: Hi!

Little-BigHammer411: Yo, buddy!

JoydPleasure114: Greetings.

Mugen666: Che.

Little-BigHammer411: Aw…be nicer, Yuu-chan!

Mugen666: Call me that and I will be at your door to kill you within five minutes.

DarkBoots216: Kanda, behave!

TheCrownedClow101: Yeah, BaKanda. We all know Lavi would call you by your first name no matter what you said.

JoydPleasure114: Aw, Kanda. Would you like me to make sure Lavi can't walk for the next week?

Mugen666: Didn't need the image, but the sentiment is a good plan.

Little-BigHammer411: HEY HEY HEY! That's my personal well-being at stake there! I refuse!

JoydPleasure114: What is the rabbit going to make it easy for the wolf and run?

Little-BigHammer411: ALLEN!

TheCrownedClown101: Tyki…as your younger cousin, I implore you to spare my best friend from that torment.

JoydPleasure114: Yes, well we all know that if Kanda had said that about you Allen you'd be all too eager to let him have his wicked way with you. After all you do like him.

TheCrownedClown101: OMG TYKI! HOW COULD YOU?

**TheCrownedClown101 has signed out.**

Mugen666: Oy, Mikki…is that true?

DarkBoots216: Kanda it is…Tyki, I thought we weren't going to say anything.

JoydPleasure114: OH COME ON! I'm tired of seeing the lovesick puppy look on his cherubic face! It's starting to try my restraint!

Little-BigHammer411: Your not….

JoydPleasure114: Only when I see your face reach euphoria do I even gain any pleasure, little rabbit.

Mugen666: TOO MUCH DAMN INFO!

Little-BigHammer411: My place…now!

**Little-BigHammer411 has signed out.**

JoydPleasure114: Ta!

**JoydPleasure114 has signed out.**

Mugen666: I think I'm mentally scarred.

DarkBoots216: So am I…uh oh!

Mugen666: Komui's barging up to your room right now…I can already hear the drills here at my place. Go on…I'm about to go to bed soon anyways/

DarkBoots216: Night, Kanda!

**DarkBoots216 has signed out.**

Mugen666: Well, damn…out here Moyashi. I know you only went invisible.

TheCrownedClown101: Crap…how'd you know?

Mugen666: I just know you…is what Mikki say true?

TheCrownedClown101: …No hiding it anymore…yes, it is.

Mugen666: Cross home?

TheCrownedClown101: …no, won't be for the next two weeks. Why?

Mugen666: Cause…in all honesty the feelings mutual. I'm coming over so we can talk. See you in five minutes.

**Mugen666 has signed out.**

Allen signed out and gulped. He hoped that Kanda wasn't going to kick his ass. When the Japanese male came to the door, Allen answered and before the younger could say anything Kanda kissed him.

Allen guessed what Kanda meant by talk, as after that kiss the two spent most of the next two weeks talking about everything and anything.

Allen felt that life was good.

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: Ok…well, its 11:30pm over here in the States. So, expect a new little something tomorrow! Night everybody!**


	7. Ah, Young Love

**Lunny: Well, here's the next and thanks to my reviewers! You guys helped push me onward!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, I think we've established that I don't own…ok…thanks for reminding me…**

**Date: Dec 12, 2010- 7****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Little kids say the cutest things…_

_They also can give you headaches._

2nd Grader Yuu Kanda glared at his teacher, Froi Tiedoll. It was the first week of school and the stupid old man had said the one thing that Kanda hated…

"Kindergarten Buddies!"

Kanda rolled his eyes and looked to his only friend…the only person who was stupid/brave enough to go near him. Lavi Bookman Jr. the kid was sitting next to him and laughing with another friend of theirs; Daisaya Barry. Kanda sighed as Froi called out names and who would be their 'buddy' for the next year.

"Yuu Kanda…Allen Walker."

"Tch."

"Lavi Bookman Jr. …Lenalee Lee."

"Sounds redundant."

"Daisaya Barry…Aetas Night."

"Sounds snobby."

Froi didn't hear the three friend's reactions. Kanda grumbled as they all got ready to go to Cloud Nine's classroom. Once there the 2nd Graders were led to small 3-section tables where the little ones were sitting, a slightly larger chair next to their own smaller one. Kanda, Lavi and Daisaya were led to where Allen, Lenalee and Aetas were seated.

Kanda's ebony hair was in a small ponytail, narrow cobalt blue eyes looked bored as he tapped a small wooden sword at his side, lovingly called Mugen. Lavi's short bushy red hair fell over his right eye; both eyes were a brilliant green but he was blind in his right eye. Daisaya's short brown hair spiked around in his head, narrow brown eyes were light with mirth and laughter.

Allen turned out to be a cute little boy with short fluffy white hair and pretty silvery-gray eyes; the best word that Kanda thought of to describe him would be Chibi-Moyashi. Lenalee was a little girl with dark green pigtails and gentle black eyes. Aetas turned out to be a little boy with short spiky black hair, darkly tanned skin and narrow bright blue eyes.

Kanda sat next to Allen, Lavi next to Lenalee and Daisaya next to Aetas. Allen meekly looked down at his hands in his lap, Lenalee brightly smiled and Aetas blinked.

"What type of name is Daisaya?" Aetas said.

"What type of name is Aetas?" Lavi countered.

"It's Latin and in some way means: Time…but, if you wanna keep your hand you'd do best to call me Rascal."

Lavi fell silent as Daisaya and he never knew what their names meant. Lenalee snickered.

"Rascal, be nice…these guys don't look like bullies…entirely at least."

Kanda looked at the table and noticed a small card. He glanced to Allen, the smaller averting his chibi-isque eyes towards the others. Kanda opened it and saw that a small musical score was written on one side, the other had words written:

_Hi, _

_Thank You For Being My Buddy._

_ Allen_

Kanda blinked at the correct spelling and sentence work the chibi had. Taking a couple sheets of paper Kanda started to fold them into a shape. Allen's eyes becoming puzzled as he watched the elder work. Rascal looked over and tapped Daisaya. The brown eyed boy looked and exchanged excited looks with Lavi.

"What cha making this time, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda ignored him, but mentally vowed to smack him with Mugen later. Daisaya saw the other two younger's look perplexed. He chuckled.

"Kanda is from a Japanese Family. What he's doing is Origami…last time he made a moving dragon!"

Allen turned more towards Kanda as the elder worked. Kanda glanced at the younger out of the corner of his eye and smirked. He finished and held up a Lotus flower on its own pad. Allen smiled and gingerly took the offered flower.

They spent the rest of the class with Kanda teaching the others how to make simple Origami shapes. Once they were done, both teachers were impressed with the shapes the group were told that they could go outside and play. Kanda took Allen's hand without a second thought and the two walked outside.

When it was time for the 2nd graders to leave, Allen looked teary. Kanda sighed and hugged the smaller child.

"We have the same recess, Moyashi, I'll see you then."

Allen, who never spoke a word; Kanda assumed it was due to his extreme shyness, smiled brightly.

At recess Kanda and his friends looked for their younger buddies. Kanda spotted a small head of white hiding, with two dark heads. He strode over and looked under the platform.

"We're here."

Allen squeaked, Lenalee gave a small cry and Rascal shot up hitting his head. Kanda brought the three out and Daisaya took Rascal to the recess monitor, with every intention of going to the nurse. Kanda looked around and saw a few other 2nd Graders, he figured it out.

"Do those kids pick on you guys?"

"Yeah, they mainly pick on Allen because of his hair and because he doesn't talk much."

Lavi looked over to the bullies, "Hey, Yuu-chan if they come over here…."

"Then they're meeting Mugen. No one messes with any of our little buddies."

Sure enough, the bullies came over as Allen was drawing something in the sand. They ruined it and were about to shove the little one when a wooden short sword smacked their heads. The kids looked at Kanda and promptly ran, Kanda snorted.

"Oy, Moyashi…they didn't hurt you did they?" Kanda asked helping the smaller up.

"No." Allen mumbled.

"Good. Wait, did you just talk to me?" Kanda asked, locking eyes with Allen.

"Yeah…Kanda's nice…Allen wants to marry Kanda!" Allen said, a determined light in his eyes. Kanda was taken aback but then smirked.

"All right, but you gotta do four things for me."

"What?"

"You gotta learn to defend yourself. You gotta beat me 10 times in a fair fight. You gotta wait till we're older. You gotta make the first move."

"Okay!"

Kanda smirked and hugged his Moyashi. Kissing the top of Allen's head, he walked hand in hand with him and played with Allen for the rest of recess.

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: D'awwwwww! This was a cute one! Reviews please!**


	8. Snowy Confessions

**Lunny: Ok, this one may seem sad. But remember I HATE SAD ENDINGS!**

**Disclaimer: Never will own…never will give up the urge to type out plot bunnies.**

**Date: Dec 13, 2010- 8****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Love can be surprising in the strength it gives you…_

_But, it can also be your greatest downfall…_

It had been 1 whole year since; the now 22 year old Yuu Kanda had gotten slammed into by that car. His visitors were the people who could deal with his non-social attitude.

The first was his toddler-hood best friend; Alma Karma (23) and Alma's husband of 5 years; Arystar Krory (25). They were some of Kanda's oldest friends.

The next to visit were Komui Lee (25) and Reever Wenhamm (27); a couple that Kanda himself set up 3 years ago.

After them usually came his self-proclaimed best friend since elementary school Lavi Bookman Jr. (22) and the only girl he never ignored Lenalee Lee (20); Komui's younger sister and the one who asked for Kanda's help in setting up her brother.

The last to visit was usually dragged in by the others; he only came on his own if the weather was horrible. This youth was one of Kanda's best friends/enemies, he was also the reason that Kanda was here. His name: Allen Walker (19).

Kanda's Doctor Bak Chang (29) was startled at the story that Alma told him when he asked one night why Allen was crying and apologizing to the comatose Kanda. This was during the 1st month that Kanda was there.

Alma breathed deeply and moved away from the door in case Allen discovered them. Dr. Chang followed him as the, then 22 year old started walking.

"Allen doesn't have a good family. His Uncle Adam hates him and wants nothing to do with him. That being said, instead of ignoring Allen and his father Mana, Adam took to making their lives hell. The scar on Allen's face…he got 'mugged' in 7th grade, his left arm…trapped under rubble when their house burned down when he was in 4th grade. We all met Allen through Lenalee when they were in 6th grade, the rest of us were in middle school at that point. Lenalee brought him into our group as soon as she met him. Yuu being Yuu automatically started picking on him. I noticed that Yuu never took it too far though, he actually gave Allen the backbone to stand up to others."

"Sounds like Mr. Kanda weren't all bad, like Mr. Bookman said."

"Oh trust me…Yuu has always had Mugen with him in some shape or form. Elementary School it was rubber, Middle School it was plastic, when we reached High School it was wooden and finally we reach College…that psycho in that bed got a permit to carry the real deal around!"

"Wow."

"Yup, and he always smacked Lavi with it. He reached College and Lavi finally had some sense of self worth, he didn't get Yuu quite as mad as often as he did when we were younger. Anyways, remember when I said that in 7th grade he got the scar on his face. Well, when that happened we all freaked. Allen waved it off like it was nothing and then Yuu asked about his left arm. I gotta say, Yuu had guts to ask that toughie. Allen told us about his family and why we never could spend the night. His Father Mana is the half brother to Adam, Adam hates Mana and by extension Allen. Allen admitted that he was afraid of what his Uncle would do to us if he ever met us."

Alma stopped and got himself something to drink, after finishing it he went on.

"So, none of us every brought up the subject again, but I knew that Yuu was pissed about it. Allen was a sweet innocent kid; we all felt a pull when Lenalee introduced us. Ari and I both admitted that we felt like our little brother was home and we never wanted to let him go. I believe it's the same for everyone else. Recently things between his family members have fallen apart. The family elder has passed away and the Will left behind has left much to be desired. Mana and Allen can finally be free of the Noah family, but Adam wants to drive them both to their deaths it seems. I've met Allen's cousins and some of them are really kind to him. Two even said that they rather be a Walker more than a Noah. And those two are Adam's own sons..."

"He didn't take that too good."

"Nope, about two months ago we started fearing for Allen's life. Then 2 weeks ago, that car was going to slam into Allen if Yuu hadn't pushed him out of the way."

"That was noble…"

"Yuu's like that, he doesn't like it when his friends are in trouble. Allen's a mess though. Lavi isn't letting him out of his sight, none of us are. So, for the time being Lavi is housing Allen."

"You all sound like a good batch of friends."

The two were back at the door, Allen seemed as if he hadn't moved from his spot. Alma sighed and walked in, Dr. Chang nodded as the teary youth was led out. Allen was 18.

The first 2 months found Dr. Chang witnessing Allen's apologies and tears. Then during the next 4 months Allen tended to Kanda; brushed his hair and little things like making sure Mugen was in top shape for when Kanda woke. The next 3 months Allen spent most of his nights there, telling Kanda of the day's events and how Lenalee and Alma were keeping Lavi in check for him. The youth's laughter was hallowed and forced smiles cracked his angelic face. The last 3 months had Allen there every weekend, whispering and muttering things he'd never tell anyone save the one person who saved his life…more times than he'd ever know.

Allen was now 19, Alma at the golden age of 23 sat across from him reading a book. It was snowing as it was close to December. Allen was brushing Kanda's hair, a gentle but determined look in his eyes.

"Alma…I want you to witness this. That way…I know I didn't chicken out."

Alma looked up and smiled.

"What's up Allen?" he asked.

"I wanna say something to Kanda." Allen stated.

"You need a witness for that?" Alma raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Just…please?" Allen's tone went to a slight pained one.

"I am…" Alma placed a hand on Allen's shoulder, reassuring the younger.

"Here it goes. Yuu Kanda, I, Allen Walker am in love with you. I don't know how because you will always be BaKanda to me…just like I'll always be your Moyashi. Your stubborn, can be an ass, anti-social, most people would run away from you rather than sit down and start some mundane conversation. But, I'm in love with you…I discovered this before you pushed me out of the way. I knew I was gay back in 6th grade, Lenalee met me when the other boys were beating me up for it. When I met you guys…I fell for your strength…then little by little I fell for everything about you. I denied it and have done that for the longest time now. But, now I have to face my Uncle. You see Kanda while everyone was worrying about you my Father died 3 months ago of sickness. He was buried in the Noah family Graveyard. Uncle Adam hasn't let me visit his grave, he even barred me from the funeral itself. So, today I'm going to confront my Uncle…alone."

"Allen, you can't! What if things go horrible wrong in there?"

"Alma, I can't drag you guys into this. I don't want anyone else I care for to get hurt like Kanda did…not over something as trivial as me."

With that Allen got up and walked out. Alma took a few steps after him, but then turned to Kanda.

"Well, Yuu what now? He just freaking confessed his love for you and you're laying there like an invalid! What do you say to that?" Alma cried flopping into a nearby chair. He held his head in his hand before noticing that Kanda's hand…the very hand that Allen held during his confession was twitching. Soon after, Kanda's eyes fluttered open. Alma rushed over, beaming.

"Where…is…Moyashi?"

Alma laughed tiredly knowing that a few words were missing here and there in that question. Dr. Chang walked in.

"What the-?"

"Doc, help him up and out because trust me he has someone to go after."

It took Dr. Chang 5 minutes to get Kanda on his feet. Kanda felt his strength would take time to return, but he honestly could forget that…his Moyashi needed some sense knocked into him and Kanda was the only person to do it properly. Alma handed him Mugen and Kanda smirked, the return of Mugen sent renewed strength into his body. Dressing quickly he strode out, walking past a stunned Lavi and Lenalee. Alma slid in front of them.

"Allen confessed and now he's going to confront his Uncle! Kanda's going to knock some sense into him…Where's Ari?"

"Outside in the car, we came here because Tyki told Lavi that Allen's Dad had died. We were going to ask Allen about it."

"Truth. Lavi call Tyki and warn him and Neah about Allen. Ari's gunna give us a lift, I say that cause if you would look Yuu's waiting on us!"

The three ran out, Lavi speed dialing his boyfriend of 2 years.

"Tyty, Allen's on his way! So are we for that matter. Yuu-chan's awake! I'll answer questions later right now we're trying to head off Allen!"

With that the excited red head hung up on his loving boyfriend. Kanda got shotgun.

Allen stood in front of the iron gates of the Noah Manor, he gulped and blinked as he heard the screeching of tires. Shaking his head he reached out to open the gates.

"FREEZE MOYASHI!"

Oh, he froze all right.

Allen slowly turned his head to look at Yuu Kanda. Turning fully Allen was speechless.

"You listen here, brat. I knew from the moment we met that you would somehow worm you way into my heart. You didn't disappoint Moyashi. You were the one thing that I never wanted to break or harm, but damn it if you go in there alone…I'm kicking your scrawny ass back to my place and then I'll do something that make it so you won't walk straight for the next two weeks! Remember this, Allen Walker. You. Are. Mine."

With the final three words growled out Kanda brought Allen to him with a rough kiss. Allen melted and kissed right back. After a few minutes the two parted, both trying to catch their breath. Kanda leaned on the smaller, basking in his Moyashi's warmth. The two stood there in the falling snow heedless of their friends who gathered around them. Tyki and Neah opened the gates, Kanda using Allen as support looked to the Manor.

"Ready, Moyashi. I think there's an old man who needs to get knocked down a few pegs in there."

"Ready, BaKanda. I think your right, it's time that Uncle Adam learns that he can't trap me anymore."

And so with their friends and family backing them, Allen's 'big brothers' taking the lead to open the doors, the two lovers walked in towards their future.

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: YAY HAPPY ENDINGS!**


	9. Weird Way to Solve Problems

**Lunny: Ok, we're at 9 people! On Wednesday I am putting out an Author's Ramble for "Night School". No worries I just want some feedback and some questions answered.(XD) Still going to update with the next chapter on Saturday. **

**Disclaimer: All right! I don't own it! **

**Date: Dec 14, 2010- 9****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_You hate to love them…_

_You love to hate them…_

Allen Walker looked over the wooded territory he held. He was going on 200 years now as a vampire. He loved the woods and half the mountain range he called his land. He stood on his balcony white hair trailing to right between his shoulder blades in a braid. Silver-gray eyes scanned the woods; no signs of an intruder sprang forth. He sighed and closed his eyes basking in the serenity of the land.

Yuu Kanda looked over the rocky territory he held. He was going on 250 years now as a vampire. He too pleasure in roaming the small portion of the mountain range and woods that he called his. He sat on a boulder, ebony black hair trailing down to his knees when held in its usual high ponytail. Cobalt eyes scanned the rocks and barren grasslands; no signs of an intruder sprang forth. He smirked and stood; plotting a surprise for his eternal rival: Allen Walker.

Allen turned away from the view and walked into his room. The huge four poster canopy bed served as his 'coffin', the heavy drapes kept the sunlight out when he rested during the daylight hours. The bed itself was big enough for five people; usually it had to hold that many. He paused and smirked: Kanda was coming.

Kanda dropped onto Allen's balcony and stepped in. Smirking he drew his sword Mugen: the demonic sword had a spirit sealed in it so it could talk to its Master.

"Master, what the hell are you doing?" it hissed. Kanda looked down at it.

"What does it look like Mugen…Moyashi Harvesting." Kanda said, keeping his tone low. In the shadows Allen shook his head, waiting for the elder vampire to turn his back on him. Kanda wasn't stupid and felt Allen as soon as he entered. Kanda smirked when Allen moved to attack with his own possessed sword: Clown. The two blades met.

"Hey, Mugen…"

"Evening, Clown. Our Masters are at it again it seems."

"Yup. So, how was his usually prep…the whole meditation in the mountain range?"

"Splendid, how was his relaxation?"

"Oh, just great. He really unwound from the last round these two had."

"Oh, that's good. I was a little worried about him for a few there."

Allen and Kanda broke apart, the two vampires stared at their swords with identical looks of disbelief.

"What! Look just because you two can't settle things like normal people don't mean that we as your swords have to stoop to your level!" Clown said.

"Here, here!" Mugen agreed.

Allen looked up at Kanda and shook his head. Kanda raised an eyebrow at Mugen.

"Say another thing Mugen and I won't polish you for the next week." Kanda threatened.

"Did that work the last time you made that threat. No. So, Master you will not silence me!" Mugen pointed out. Kanda smirked.

"All right then, after I'm done here we're going out to slay zombies, goblins and wraiths…and I won't clean you afterwards." Kanda said.

"Wait, you mean…goblins with their slimy green blood…zombies with their gooey black blood and wraiths with that sticky ectoplasm?" Mugen asked, voice getting weaker with each word.

"Yes." Kanda answered.

Mugen was silent.

Clown was mentally thanking the heavens that his Master was kinder than Mugen's. Allen made a face.

"You have to be that cruel to the poor thing?"

"It has to learn, Moyashi, that I'm the Master."

"Well, BaKanda, where were we?"

The two fought for the next 2 hours, Clown and Mugen stayed silent to let their Master's focus. Finally, with no clear victor the two vampires stopped.

"Tired, Moyashi?"

"I don't wanna hear it, your panting too, BaKanda."

"Che."

Kanda and Allen glared at one another. Then Kanda brought Allen to him with a wicked smirk and pressed his lips against the other. Allen mentally smirked and returned the kiss with passion. Soon the two parted and Kanda turned to go hunt for them both.

"Oh yeah, love you Moyashi." He called over his shoulder. Allen shook his head smiling.

"Love you too, BaKanda." He replied.

Mugen sighed as Kanda leapt through the trees.

"Master, why do you to argue and fight like you do?"

"Because the make-up sex is fantastic."

"Too much info, master."

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: There! REVIEW!**


	10. Playground Memory

**Lunny: Great, it's like 5:50am as I start to type this short…the reason, I have to go and watch my baby sister sing in a Christmas Concert! She's in pre-school and is 4 years old…I'm a freeloader and am 19 years old, see the difference? Well, anyways this one may be a little weird, but it'll be awesome all the same. **

**Disclaimer: I finally own it! Just kidding, I own a copy of the first four manga…I gotta get the rest. But alas, I am dirt poor.**

**Date: Dec 15, 2010- 10****th**** of 21 (11 MORE DAYS TILL ALLEN TURNS 21)**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Sometimes the most common places hold the sweetest memories…_

_Or it holds some stressful ones…_

16 year old, Allen Walker decided his favorite childhood playground was a cursed place. He decided that based on three memories that he held there.

The First was when he was 6 years old and he, along with his elder cousin Tyki were playing when two boys came over. One was a red head with green eyes while the other had black hair with dark blue eyes. Allen smiled and tried to be kind, but was rewarded with an insult from the black haired kid and that same kid deflating his favorite ball. Tyki on the other hand, hit it off well with the red head and soon after became good friends with him. Allen didn't fare so well with the other. He found out the two names that he would remember for the rest of his life: Lavi Bookman Jr. and Yuu Kanda…Kanda being the kid who insulted him.

The Second was when he was 13 and went through his first crush…it was on an older boy name Alma Karma. He dropped it after seeing Kanda get kissed by Alma…on the playground under Allen's favorite tree. He was going there to meet up with Tyki in order to hang out with Lavi. He froze when he saw that kiss and ran when Kanda locked eyes with him. Alma never noticed Allen. Allen found out later from Lavi that Alma had been going after Kanda for a while now. The poor kid took that news with a forced smile and a small wave. For the next two years Allen couldn't go near his favorite tree.

The Third and finally memory happened 2 months ago. He got into his first fight on that very playground, with Kanda. It started over something stupid, Kanda didn't like the girl that Allen was going to the Spring Dance with…she was a younger girl named Road Kamelot. Tyki backed him up saying that Road was bad news and the family she came from weren't any better. Allen told him to back off, Kanda kept pushing the subject and finally Allen snapped. The younger teen brought up the kiss that happened when he was 13 before hauling off and socking the Japanese in his left cheek. Kanda stumbled back, felt his cheek, spit out some blood and nodded. From there the fight escalated, to the point where Allen had a split lip, black eye and numerous bruises. Kanda sported a bruised cheek and more bruised than Allen. Tyki and Lavi tended to them both; Tyki scolding Allen for everything.

Allen learned 2 hours ago, along with the news of his Father's death overseas, that Road Kamelot was his cousin as well as Tyki's niece.

Now, Allen was sitting on a jungle gym in pouring down rain wondering where his life will go from here. Tyki was currently standing at the bottom; an umbrella in one hand a phone in the other, Allen didn't catch what he was saying.

"Yeah, Lavi…all true. Mana's dead. Allen? Well, he won't come down from the jungle gym; you know the one where I caught you when you fell? Yeah, that one. Where's Kanda? What?"

Tyki turned to look at the panting, soaked and pissed Japanese, standing 7 ft away from him.

"Lavi, get your cute little red haired ass over here and watch this show with me." Tyki hung up, with a knowing smirk that he just made Lavi blush.

Tyki looked at Kanda and waited. Kanda stalked over to the gym, climbed up and sat next to Allen.

"What happen to you, Moyashi?"

"Dad's dead…"

"I heard."

"How?"

"Remember, your Dad was overseas with mine. The old man contacted us with the news."

"Why are you here? Don't you have a date with Alma?"

"I want to be. Truth be told, Moyashi Alma and I broke up 2 months after you witnessed that kiss."

"Huh?"

"I didn't really like him…Only went out with him to see your reaction."

"What?"

Kanda grabbed Allen before he slipped off the gym, locking eyes with the younger. Allen understood why Kanda did everything he did and why he acted the way he did, he liked Allen and didn't know how to handle it. Allen shivered just now realizing how cold it really was. Tyki called from beneath them, Lavi standing next to him.

"Oi, Romeo and Juliet! Get down here so I can treat you two to a nice hot bath! My only condition is to save my precious hot shower in the morning…and Allen you know what happens when I don't get my hot shower…you two have to take a bath together!"

Kanda growled and shot Tyki a murderous glare. Tyki waved it off as Lavi laughed. Allen gulped, remembering that every time Kanda was…well, Kanda, he'd feel somehow not really bothered by the act or words, but as if…as if it was just right.

"I wouldn't mind…if you don't mind, BaKanda!" Allen said, as he slipped out of Kanda's grip and down to the ground. Kanda swiftly followed and grabbed the teen.

"Which way, Tyki?" Kanda asked Tyki led the way, snickering.

Allen blushed scarlet and cried, "BaKanda! I can walk perfectly fine!"

Kanda smirked, "Can it, Moyashi or else I'll silence you using a method I prefer."

Allen shut his mouth, still blushing. He felt like that bath was going to be a long one. Lavi looked back smirking.

"Dang it, I would pay to see Allen's face like that again!"

Kanda paused, "Really?"

"Yeah!"

Allen didn't like the devilish glint in Kanda's eyes. He didn't like it when as they entered Tyki's house, Kanda wouldn't let him go. What he didn't mind so much as dislike was the kiss that Kanda gave him once they were inside. Tyki's back was turned, but judging by Lavi's shocked expression he didn't want to turn around. Least he go protective elder cousin on Kanda's Japanese ass.

Tyki waited until he heard the tell tale soft 'whump' of Allen hitting Kanda's shoulder.

"BaKanda, what was that for?"

"Just I'd get something clear, Moyashi."

"Oh, yeah and what's that?"

"I wanted to take that kiss under your favorite tree."

Tyki sweatdropped and knew that they would so get blackmail on Allen when the two took their bath.

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: Ok, if you want a sequel to this…you gotta write it. Because honestly, I have no idea where this could go, if you do. Be my guest, but kindly give me credit. And I finished this thing at 7:23am, Review!**


	11. Elements

**Lunny: Oops! Almost forgot that I had to write something today**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…so, just read already! Also, pay close attention…the song is by BREAKING BENJAMIN…it's called "Anthem of the Angels"**

**Date: Dec 16, 2010- 11****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_What beats Light? Shadow, of course…_

_What can trap Light? Simple really, Ice…_

The ice elemental looked around the frozen tundra that served as the home to all ice elementals. Icy, but dark cobalt eyes usually froze those that the elemental got irked at on the spot. Unusual, ebony black hair had caused the elemental to be shunned from other ice elementals. He reclined back, eyes glazed over at past memories.

A fire elemental descended from mid-air. Fiery red hair that spiked up and fluffed was held in its style by a wide orange headband. The fire elemental had brilliant green eyes, one eye was covered as it was the mark of his mated one; a dark elemental. He smiled at the ice elemental, smile faltering at the indifferent look the fellow elemental had.

"Hey, Yuu."

Silence…

"Tyki says that you really should come to the Gathering Circle, everyone really wants to see you."

More Silence…

"Yuu…I know that it's been 50 years…but, some things can't be changed."

"Lavi…you have two seconds before an icicle impales you."

"All right…taboo subject, I'll come back later. Tyki might be with me."

Heavy Silence…Lavi departed.

The ice elemental: Yuu Kanda rose to his feet from the window sill he was sitting in. He opened a concealed door and walked down clear steps, he reached the bottom.

Looking around the room he came into he grew a slight pained look at the figure frozen in its center. The room was empty save for a desk, a stand where some weapons were, and a skylight above. Kanda used the room for training mainly, and for meeting his beloved.

The figure in the center of the room was Kanda's beloved; a light elemental named Allen Walker. The elemental had white hair like most lights and the most amazing starlight gray eyes. Kanda never any imperfection with his beloved, but fate was not so kind as Allen had a red scar on the left side of his face from where a lighting elemental struck him during a fight when they were children. Also, a scarred right arm from when he protected Kanda from a fire elemental.

The reason that he was frozen in Kanda's training room was because of another ice elemental named Alma Karma. Alma wanted Kanda's attention and when Kanda refused him he trapped Allen there, with the help of a shadow elemental named: Road Kamelot.

She used her shadows to form the seal, while Alma's ice acted as his cage. Kanda breathed heavily as he walked to look into Allen's lifeless looking eyes. He softly started to sing a song that had frequently popped into his head whenever he thought about his Moyashi in his icy cage.

"_White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead_

Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I" Kanda looked around as he sang the words, finding it hard to look at Allen's frozen form. When he walked to stand in the skylight he turned and locked icy cobalt onto frozen gray.__

"There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye

Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart and fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to gray" Kanda sang, his heart heavy and breaking as he took slow steps forward. __

"Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye" Kanda went on, fighting the tears that he knew would mark him as weak should they dare to fall. He reached out, fingertips matching with Allen's own. For a moment Kanda entertained the idea that he felt warmth from the Moyashi. But, only for a moment.__

"I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye

You're dead alive" Kanda sung, the last line pertaining more to himself than Allen. Putting up the mask that he even cared was getting harder. He wrapped his hand around Allen's outstretched one, the other arm wrapping around Allen's lower back and waist. Kanda hugged the icy figure. Unaware of Tyki and Lavi coming down the stairs, realization dawning in the shadow elementals eyes.__

"There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye

I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
Sing the anthem of the angels" Kanda finished, leaning his head onto Allen's slightly raised one. Tears froze as soon as the left his eyes, dropping with soft 'plinks' onto the solid everlasting ice. Slowly breathing Kanda twitched as he heard an audible 'gulp', he opened his eyes to see Tyki and Lavi.

"God damn it all to the bowls of whatever hell you crawled out of Tyki…what are you two doing here?"

"Well, I was worried about you and Lavi brought me…but, I take it the story of Allen running off with Road was a lie?"

"I started it so that no one would really care…"

"Wrong, you started it because you wanted someone to find her because you can't and you blame yourself for what happened here." Tyki stated. Kanda was taken aback….the damn shadow was right!

"So, love, what happened here?" Lavi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A jealous Alma got a scheming Road's help in trapping Allen. You wanna know something; Allen refused Road in front of me 2 weeks before he 'ran off'. I see her payback…bitch. Anyways, this is easy to undo. Lavi-love, remind me to smack Kanda for not getting me earlier." Tyki said, walking over to Kanda, who now stood next to Allen…

"Will do, Tyki-dear." Lavi said beaming.

"Your lovey-dovey pet names are going to make me inclined to kill you two." Kanda flatly said, head mentioning to the rack of weapons. Tyki glared.

"You want my help or not?"

"Sorry."

Lavi gaped. Tyki smiled.

"Good, and just so we're clear. Once we free Allen…you gotta tell him how you feel. If I remember correctly you dumbass never told him how you felt…"

"No, I didn't."

Tyki rolled his eyes and walked over to the frozen figure. He held out a hand and drew the shadows within the ice to his hand, once done he looked to Kanda. The ice elemental quickly took over the ice surrounding Allen, drawing it into his body Kanda shivered at how much hate was in it. Too much for him to handle as he fell to his knees vaguely aware of stunning starlight gray brimming with tears. He slipped into darkness hearing a sweet voice crying out his name.

Kanda woke to gentle warm hands stroking his bangs to the side. He opened his eyes to see Allen. The light elemental smiled at the icy cobalt eyes that gazed at him.

"You and Tyki freed me." Allen said gently.

"Moyashi…there's something I need to tell you." Kanda's voice was soft, but serious.

"What's that, Kanda?" Allen already knew what it was.

"I love you." Kanda admitted.

"I know. You told me that…25 years ago, BaKanda, you don't need to blame yourself. What they did was their choice, based on both of our actions." Allen said, smoothing out a few wrinkles in the blanket.

"Sorry, I didn't get Tyki sooner." Kanda said, remembering what Tyki told Lavi earlier.

"That I can forgive." Allen said, with a small laugh.

"Moyashi…" Kanda said softly.

"Yes?" Allen asked.

Kanda pulled the covers back.

"Sleep next to me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Anytime." Allen said, slipping in next to the taller male.

Allen felt safe, pressed against Kanda's broad chest. Kanda smiled, breathing in Allen's scent. The two drifted off to sleep.

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: Ok, this took me all day because I was trying to find the right song. Now, I'm watching Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin)…and good gravy do I feel younger!**


	12. Kareoke!

**Lunny: Ok, the last one was weird…but, that's what happens when I start watching a children's show! Oh well, I as least have this one sort of planned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any songs you may read. I will list the songs and they're artist at the end. **

**Date: Dec 17, 2010- 12****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Sometimes singing allows one to express a little of themselves…_

_That or it can be blackmail if the singers drunk!_

Allen Walker and Lavi Bookman walked into the karaoke bar, Lavi jumping up and down because the hottest guys in their class were going to be here. Lavi's interest laid with the elder of the two, a man named Tyki Mikk. Allen's interest was with the younger of the two, a man named Yuu Kanda or Kanda if you wished to not move for a few hours. They soon spotted their best girlfriend and the mastermind behind all this; Lenalee Lee. She waved when she saw them and Allen's heart skipped a beat when a ponytail became visible. Lavi grabbed his upper arm to prevent escape. Lenalee giggled when the two reached them. Allen paled at the other girl who came as well: Road Kamelot, Allen's premature-stalker, but still a nightmare.

"Road! What the hell are you doing here?" Lavi asked, knowing full well about how she is like. Road let a sweet smile grace her face.

"Didn't you two know? Tyki's my Uncle!" She said, hugging said male's arm, Allen felt Lavi grow cold. Lenalee noticed the nerves in her two best friends and rounded on Road.

"Road, don't even think about doing anything you know you'll regret later." Lenalee warned. Road's smile faded and she sat back with a pout. Allen and Lavi smiled at Lenalee, a.k.a The Mistress of Blackmail. Kanda rolled his eyes, Tyki chuckled under his breath.

"Lee! What the hell do you want with, Mikk and myself?" Kanda asked, clearly wishing to be elsewhere. Allen felt a little deflated, but told himself could he have expected non-social Kanda to be like anything else. The two sat next to Lenalee, the Chinese girl pouted and pushed them to sit on the other side. She smiled as Allen fell into Kanda's lap and Tyki caught Lavi before he fell onto the floor. Tyki helped Lavi into the seat next to him as Allen scrambled up muttering apologies to Kanda.

"Che, damn Moyashi…" Kanda muttered, slightly pushing Allen into the seat between him and Tyki.

"Its Allen, Ba-"Allen started, only to be cut off by a gleeful squeak.

"I picked out the songs!" Lenalee gleefully cried, Lavi mentally awarded her for the perfect timing, Allen was about to show his backbone. Tyki raised a questioning brow at the red that tinted Allen's cheeks when the younger recalled what he was about to say. Kanda twitched, telling himself he'd ask the Moyashi later about what he was going to say. Lenalee took out a pad and pencil, which she always had so she could jot down blackmail, and wrote out the songs…as well as the order of singers.

"Each of us will sing a song, and then there will be three duets!" she said, pointing to the list. Allen blinked.

"Why does this seem like a contest or a bet of some sort?" he asked, looking to Lavi. Lenalee giggled.

"Lavi didn't tell you, did he?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" Allen answered her question with his own.

"Well, you see Allen…Cross kind of made…" Lavi started, but was cut off by Allen's raised gloved hand.

"Say no more…I think I know what's going on here. My Uncle Cross has a debt with this place and we're here to pay it off by singing…right?" He said, lowering the hand a vein popping out of his temple. Lavi and Lenalee nodded.

"Yup. You're really good at that Allen!" Lenalee said. Allen laughed dryly.

"No, I just know exactly what the situation is once my Uncle's name is mentioned. Wait…why am I first?" Allen exclaimed, staring at Lenalee. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Remember that wicked song you sang at your 16th Birthday? I want you to sing it now!" She stated. Allen shook his head.

"Nah uh! No Way, Lenalee. You go first!" the nervous teen said. Lenalee smiled in understanding and stood.

"All right!"

She walked up to the stage, took the mic and entered her selection. She smirked to her friends, Lavi who was grinning like an idiot and Allen who was grateful. She started to sing.

"_I always knew you were a bad boy  
I used to think that it was cool  
You took me down just like a Rob Roy  
But now I'm coming after to you_

_Run,Devil,Run Run Devil, Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run_

_I never knew about your red horns  
I never saw your evil scars  
You used to be what I would live for  
But then you went and stabbed my heart_

_The promises that you promised  
are about as real as an air guitar  
So watch your back cuz imma steal your car" _

Allen and Lavi both were laughing at the image of her elder brother's face. Along with everyone else who thought Lenalee was a perfect angel. Kanda smirked, while Tyki looked to his pale niece; Road remembering a few things that she felt that Lenalee would get payback for were coming up real soon.

_"You better run, run, run, run, run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell today  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey  
I wish I know the right from the start  
that I was dancing with the dark  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
Devil,Run,Run,Devil,Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run_

_Now that your living with the vampires  
You better get yourself a gun  
I'll make ya sing just like a boy's chior  
I'll string you up to have some fun_

_Run,Devil,Run Run,Devil,Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run_

_You better run, run, run, run, run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell today  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey  
I wish I know the right from the start  
that I was dancing with the dark  
You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Run Devil,Run Run,Devil,Run Run  
Run Devil,Devil,Run Run_

_Im throwing the trash,clearing the junk  
I'm finding the canon your gonna get sunk  
You better sail off to the seven seas  
There's not enough room for you and for me  
(once again if you please)  
There's not enough room for you and for me_

_You better run, run, run, run, run  
Cause there's gonna be some hell today  
You better run, run, run, run, run  
And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey  
I wish I know the right from the start  
that I was dancing with the dark  
You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Run Devil,Run Run,Devil Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run' _

_Run Devil,Run Run,Devil Run Run  
Run Devil Devil Run Run" _Lenalee finished and bowed at the applause. Hopping down she looked to her friends.

"Allen, your turn!" She said brightly. Allen paled. Lavi piped in.

"Allen, if you don't go sing that song…I'll tell everyone what happened at the 5th Grade Halloween Party."

Allen sprang up. He walked to the stage, pressed the selection Lenalee told him to and swallowed.

"_You think you know me  
Got me figured out  
Your casting shadows  
and casting doubt  
You think you know me  
You think I care  
You should spend some time (sometime) with the person in the mirror_

_I'm a fist, I'm afraid, I'm a link in the chain  
I'm the worst of the best, but I'm in this race  
You don't know me  
I'm a knife, I'm a rope, I'm a bitter pill  
I'm a tooth on the cog that you built to spill  
You don't know me"_

Tyki and Kanda went wide eyed at the voice that the small body produced. Lenalee smiled at the spark in Kanda's eyes, looked to her like Allen just became a lot more interesting to the Japanese. Lavi smirked and high fived Lenalee for her skills.

_"I'm not defined by what you think I am  
I won't fall into your predetermined plan  
All like diamonds without the shine  
If you never take the time  
you never know what you won't find_

_I'm a crow, I'm the most with the least to gain  
I'm a fading Mona Lisa in a plywood frame  
You don't know me  
I'm a ring on a tree in a life that fell  
What I did I done good and what I done I did well  
You don't know me_

_Hate is a river flowing with money and greed  
Drawing borders  
Lines on a map we don't need_

_I'm a wall, I'm a fence, I'm a dotted line  
I'm the land you kill for in the name of your kind  
You don't know me  
I'm a storm, I'm a sign, I'm a bleeding heart  
I'm the time that got away  
It's already gone  
You don't know me" _Allen finished, eyes closed and more confident than he had been so far into the evening. He blushed in embarrassment at the applause of the rest of the bar and Lavi's cheers. He stepped down and walked to his friends, noticing the gleam in Kanda's eyes. Lenalee smiled and before Allen sat down; Kanda rose and passed him their eyes locked until Kanda fully passed. Lenalee giggled at Allen's flushed face when the youth sat. Kanda took the stage and a hush fell over the bar.

"_I'm scared to look down  
Never been so high  
And I can't look up with a closing mind  
I'm scared to be touched  
I don't like the feel  
It's way too close  
Way too real_

_Inside it's raining  
It never lets up  
I know I'm crazy  
Crazy enough to know that I'll find a way to make this all go away"_

Allen's heart leapt to his throat, Kanda was AMAZING! Lavi looked at a smug Tyki and then to a shocked Lenalee. She glanced at him and the two shared the same thought: Who knew?

_"I'm scared to be me  
Because I look like you  
I don't want to be somebody I never knew  
I'm scared to go out  
I'm so far in  
I hear it's nice  
But I've never been_

_Inside it's raining  
It never lets up  
I know I'm crazy  
Crazy enough to know that I'll find a way to make this all go away_

_I found my only out, so just forget about talking me down  
I'll put this fire out and stop this burning_

_Inside it's raining  
It never lets up  
I know I'm crazy  
Crazy enough to know that I'll find a way to make this all go away_

_Inside it's raining  
Inside it's raining  
Inside it's raining  
Inside it's raining" _Kanda held the last note and ended it, eyes closed. Opening his eyes he locked them with Allen's, smirking. He walked over, smug smirk at the cheers and applause.

"You're really good, Kanda!" Lenalee said. Kanda kept his superior smirk, Allen twitched.

"Don't be so smug, BaKanda. There are others who are better than you." Allen muttered Kanda heard him.

"What was that Moyashi? Jealous?"

"Hardly."

Lenalee cleared her throat, "Start an argument and I'll reveal the blackmail I have on both of you."

Silence.

"Good, now…Tyki, your turn!"

Tyki stood, he winked at Lavi and nodded to a knowing Lenalee. He took the stage and again…a hush fell over the bar. Lavi and Allen exchanged looks; suspicion rising.

"_I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise  
'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways and that's the way it stays  
So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip_

_I'm not insane, I'm not... not insane_

_(mother)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Said at all)  
Come back again it's almost easy"_

…Allen and Lavi knew at that point something was rigged here; Kanda and Tyki were way too good. Lenalee giggled and they threw her twin glares. She pursued her lips together, neither teen noticed Kanda's triumphant smirk.

_"Shame pulses through my heart from the things I've done to you  
It's hard to face but the fact remains that this is nothing new  
I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside I'm not insane_

_I'm not insane, I'm not... not insane_

_(mother)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Said at all)  
Come back again it's almost easy  
(You'll learned your lesson)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(But first you'll fall)  
Come back again it's almost easy_

_(guitar solo)_

_Now that I've lost you it kills me to say  
(Hurts to say)  
I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away  
I'm losing the fight, I've treated you so wrong now let me make it right_

_(Make it alright)  
_

_I'm not insane, I'm not…not insane._

_(evil laugh)_

_I'm not insane, I'm not... not insane_

_(mother)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(Said at all)  
Come back again it's almost easy  
(You'll learned your lesson)  
Come back to me it's almost easy  
(But still you'll fall)_

_Come back again it's almost easy" _Tyki finished, bowed at the applause and cheering. Then made his way back; Lavi gulped. It was his turn before the duets were to start. Lenalee ushered him up there, knowing that everyone was going to love him.

"Lavi Bookman Jr.! If you don't sing…I'm calling your Gramps!" she threatened. Lavi jumped up on the stage, smiling like the idiot he was. He waited for the song to start.

"_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you get back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, f**ker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives" _

Lavi was all energy. Everyone else felt it as people either mouthed or were quietly singing along. Allen snickered at Tyki and Kanda's smiles of enjoyment.

_"Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me_

_Now dance, f**ker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!_

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

_Now dance, f**ker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_So dance, f**ker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you_

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

_Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives" _Lavi finished with all the bar applauding him. Jumping down, still hyped he laughed when Tyki pulled him into the seat, but blushed scarlet when the older man kissed his cheek. Lenalee pointed to the two older men.

"First duet…go kick some ass, guys." She said. They smirked and stood on the stage, people already nodding with smirks.

"_Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Oh, that shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out" _Kanda started it off, actually looking like he was enjoying himself. Tyki playfully tapped his shoulder took the next verse.

_"We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me  
Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown" _Tyki sang, added a near inaudible chuckle to the last word. They were having fun and loving every minute. 

_"We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone  
Well, get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass  
Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no friend, no doubt, all in balls out" _Kanda's voice was defiantly hot sounding to Allen as he sang. Lenalee notice that both Allen and Lavi were on the edge of their seats. 

_"We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight"_ Tyki sang, nodding to Kanda to wrap it up.

_"We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight" _Kanda ended the song and every drunk in the bar cheered, Allen vaguely hear his Uncle Cross. Turning he saw his Uncle and cursed. The two elders walked back to the group, Kanda raising an eyebrow at Allen. The teen had his head in his hands and Lavi was laughing his ass off. Lenalee sighed.

"The Uncle with the debt is here…" she explained, Tyki joined Lavi in laughing and Kanda shut them both up with a hard glare. Lenalee smiled at Allen.

"Allen, you and Lavi sing your favorite song…" she said to him. Allen got a wicked grin and Lavi gulped.

"Allen please don't do what you did that last time we sang that song." Lavi pleaded, Allen sighed and patted Lavi on the shoulder.

"Lavi…my Uncle's here…I'm gunna do something a lot worse!" He said smiling. Kanda remembered the first song Allen sang and thought that it suited him a lot more now. Lavi whimpered. The two took the stage and Lenalee shook her head to see Allen whisper something to Lavi causing the other to laugh. They started.

"_I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys)" _Allen started, Lavi singing backup.

_"One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter  
ooooooooh" _They both sang, getting more into the song with every word. Kanda was extremely surprised at the song itself. Tyki was personally laughing at some of the more closed minded people doing spit-takes, Kanda almost did one out of sheer surprise at the chorus.

_"Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stands out!" _Lavi took the next line, adding a little jump to the end. It was Allen's turn to sing backup.  
_  
"One night, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He tastes like you only sweeter" _Allen took over the chorus, glancing at Kanda at the last line. Kanda smirked; a glint flashing for a moment when their eyes met. Allen shivered.

_"They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a line away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)" _They both sang the line, grinning like kids and having the time of their lives. People got over the song and enjoyed themselves. Some laughing as they really thought about the chorus.  
_  
"One night, One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they werent so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, Yeah One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, He taste like you only sweeter" _Lavi sang the chorus this time, Allen smiling as he did. Tyki shared Kanda's smirk and locked eyes with Lavi, making the younger blush.  
_  
"One more night and one more time  
thanks for the memories  
even though they werent so great  
he tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night, One more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter" _They both ended the song with loud cheers and applause, Kanda looked back to where Lenalee pointed out Allen's Uncle Cross. The red haired man was shocked speechless, which made the Japanese smirk. He turned back to see Allen and Lavi walking back. He got up and moved to let Allen back to his seat, then paused at the nervous but determined look in the younger's eyes. Allen reached Kanda and then pulled the Japanese into a heated kiss. Kanda smirked and drew the smaller to him, deepening the kiss when Allen let out a surprised 'yelp'. Lenalee could laugh her ass off when Tyki did the same to poor Lavi, while in the background Cross rushed out to fetch his mallet to drive out the images.

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: Way too much fun with this one! Review and let me know what you thought!**

**Song-Artist: Singer**

**-Run, Devil, Run- Ke$ha: Lenalee**

**-You Don't Know Me- Art of Dying: Allen**

**-Inside It's Raining- Art of Dying: Kanda**

**-Almost Easy- Avenge Sevenfold: Tyki**

**-You're Gonna Go Far Kid: The Offsrping: Lavi**

**-Burn It To The Ground- Nickelback: Kanda & Tyki**

**-Thanks For The Memories- Fall Out Boy: Allen & Lavi**


	13. Rascal's Valentines

**Lunny: So, I'm back from my Aunt's…good grief. And I'm typing this up, hoping that I get my plot bunny back for my YGO fic…it went poof. T-T **

**Disclaimer: Hoshino threatened to hire a ninja to come after me if I said I owned…so, to keep a ninja from kicking my ass…I DON'T OWN!**

**Date: Dec 18, 2010- 13****th**** of 21 **

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Sometimes having a rival can be a good thing…_

_Other times its hell…_

It was Allen's and Kanda's first Valentine's Day since they -secretly- became an item, and I Aetas Night was stuck playing delivery boy.

"Fucking little pansy's could of at least done something like slip it under the door!" I hissed the last part, flicking one long strand of ebony black hair over a bare darkly tanned shoulder.

I guess I should explain myself…well, I'm older than The Earl (at least 10,000 years under my belt) and I'm what people would call a 'Timeless Cat': a being of magic that wakes only when light and shadow have merged. Well, kittens they've merged all right…inside a pathetic and weak 16 year old boy who has everyone fooled when he smiles. My current form is only to please the boy in question: one Allen Walker. I am now around 6 ft in height, not too keen on weight, ebony black hair down to my knees, bright blue eyes, darkly tanned skin and to top it all off: large furry black cat ears, a furry tail to match and these itty bitty fussy black wings. The wings are to show my magic strength…other than that I like to show off that I can fly. Well, I recently woke…found the merger…joined with his side…and practically threw the poor kid and the guy he liked into a freaking closet!

Now, an entire year later…and I'm playing delivery boy since those two idiots hooked up 'unofficially' three months ago. I find their relationship quiet entertaining…they bicker, fight (real life combat…now THAT'S a way to solve an argument), made out secretly with me being the unseen lookout (they never knew how…but I made sure they weren't interrupted), and finally kept tooth-brush face away from them!

I am currently giving Allen's Card to Kanda…I paused and opened the card…mentally faceplaming at the cheesy poem:

_Kanda,_

_R is for __**Rigid**__ as that's all you ever are…seriously is there a stick up there we've never noticed?_

_I is for __**Intensity**__ as that's all you ever look at me with…really? You know I can't even eat without squirming!_

_V is for __**Violence**__ as that's all you're known for…and honestly who would you be without it?_

_A is for __**Adversary**__ because that's what we started out to be…we really couldn't be in the same room could we? _

_L is for____**Lovers**____because that's what we are today…and boy did we have a few bumps along the way!_

_S is for __**Secret**__ as that's what our relationship is…maybe we can tell everyone after today…_

_Always yours,_

_Allen_

I blinked and heaved a sigh as I went on to Kanda.

"Now, look here you Japanese nightmare…I will give you Allen's card when your face-to-face…just like Allen will get your card when you two meet later." I said, snatching the card and taking off like a cat out of water.

"DAMNED NEKO!"

After I was sure he wasn't chasing me; I sat down and read.

_Moyashi,_

_R is for __**Regal**__ as that's how you hold yourself…I swear with your entire high and mighty attitude you must have been a noble in your past life._

_I is for __**Insane**__ as that's how you are in a fight…you freaking martyr…and you know I wouldn't want you to change._

_V is for __**Victorious **__because that's what I feel whenever you stand by my side…weather its because of how much you mean to me or my pride that we'll never lose I don't know which._

_A is for __**Aggravating **__because that's what it's like to not be able to tell others not to be so touchy…your MINE._

_L is for __**Lovers**__ because that's what we are…even if it took like a year for that to happen and one hell of an irritating Neko._

_S is for __**SERIOUSLY**__ because what the hell does Lenalee think she's doing? I'll repeat: YOU'RE MINE, MOYASHI!_

_Always yours just as you are always mine,_

_Kanda_

I paused and grinned, "Oh, lunch is going to be so much fun!"

Later at lunch the two sat near enough that the trained eye knew they were a couple, but the untrained eye thought otherwise. I walked up and handed them their respected card from the other. Lenalee giggled.

"Awww, Aetas, you got everyone a card huh?" she asked, holding up her own from me. Truthfully, I did as I wanted everyone in the Order to know how much it meant to me that none of them had turned on Allen. I smiled…and noticed that Lavi paled…oh so he knew that smile. Drat, guess he saw me fight Road that one time, I thought he was out cold…does that mean…naw…Kanda was out cold as well…right? I glanced at the Japanese and mentally busted a gut at the pale expression. Ok, so they both witnessed that…I can deal. Allen gaped at his card and then looked to Kanda, the Japanese didn't gape, but he was surprised as he too went slightly wide eyed. Smirking I leaned down next to Kanda's ear.

"Come on…perfect timing here." I leaned back with a genuine smile as Kanda pulled Allen towards him and locked lips.

The silence was downright hilarious!

What was even better was that the kiss deepened and when the two parted they were breathless. Kanda never once took his eyes away from Allen.

"Your room or mine, Moyashi."

"Yours."

The two left, Kanda pulling. I leaned back and watched as outside the door; Kanda picked up Allen and ran for it. I giggled and looked back to everyone else. Lavi snapped his fingers as he sprang up.

"I KNEW IT!" He cried, making everyone jump.

"How?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh…I read Allen's Journal two months ago." Lavi admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, your dead once I tell him that." I replied, walking out.

"NOOOO! Wait, Aetas I'll do anything! Don't tell him!" Lavi wailed, trailing after me.

It was way too easy to play devilish matchmaker with these guys.

"Ok…I'm going Noah hunting…you come with." I said, glancing to the red head as he walked up next to me.

"Or else you'll tell?" Lavi asked…already knowing my answer.

"Allen…and Kanda." I added the Japanese as a bonus joy for myself.

"Shit, all right…I'll come with you." Lavi caved, never knowing what my plan was.

Well, long story short: Lavi and I found Tyki Mikk. Played him in a poker game and won…then I locked the two inside a hotel room…after giving both a nice dose of one hell of an aphrodisiac. I went back two days later to find Lavi and Tyki on excellent terms. Tyki thanked me for the opportunity to finally get a taste of the Bookman and Lavi thanked me for showing that the Noah's were just human. As far as I know…Tyki and Lavi met up every other weekend, by my plots…and Allen and Kanda are accepted and respected all around the Order.

In short…I am a genius.

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: Ok, Rascal stole this one, sorry everybody!**


	14. Woes and Mistletoe

**Lunny: Family trip, so no internet. Sorry that I missed TWO shorts! So, to make up for it…both are coming out TODAY! Duh…anyways, for those who read Renewed Time along with Night School…I'm having trouble getting motivation for it! Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own…unless Yaoi becomes mainstream…and I mean MAINSTREAM, as well as same sex marriage becomes legal everywhere! We all know that will NEVER happen.**

**Date: Dec 19, 2010- 14****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Oh what you can learn by the punch bowl…_

_More than people know…_

Lavi Bookman Jr. knew having both Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda in the same room was a mistake. Sighing, the red head missed the concerned look of his roommate: Tyki Mikk. The two aforementioned 'mistakes' were currently on either side of the room, with their current significant other. Allen showed up with Lenalee Lee; a childhood friend of Lavi's, while Kanda showed up with Alma Karma; someone Lavi knows from some class he has. Lavi sat down and watched as the festivities went on, Allen barely looking at Kanda while Kanda would intensely stare at Allen when Alma didn't directly have his attention. It was after the party had mostly cleared and only a few close people of Lavi's stayed behind that Lavi saw three figures enter. One less bundled than the others. Lavi immediately recognized Daisaya Barry an old friend who recently went to England.

"Barry!" Lavi yelled rushing over to glomp his old friend.

"Bookman!" Daisaya answered, as the two embraced and parted. Kanda walked up to them, Alma wandered over to the punch bowl to strike up a conversation with Lenalee while Allen was busy helping Miranda with cleaning. Lavi looked to less bundled, but taller member with a speculative look. He glanced at Daisaya who smirked. Kanda didn't notice the exchange as he approached.

"Daisaya how's the old man?" Kanda asked referring to their foster father; Froi Tiedoll. Daisaya sighed.

"Somewhere in the French countryside…painting as always." The two shared a knowing/irritated look. Lavi gasped and cried out in joy as the taller removed their hood to reveal their old friend; Arystar Krory, Allen's elder cousin. Ari, as some called him, had gone back to England to visit family in the small town that he and Allen spent their childhood in. His family moved to the States when Allen turned 8 years old, two years ago Ari's parents moved back. Allen vowed to never go back because of his father; Mana Walker was a loving man but after the departure of his beloved eldest son Neah (who Lavi and co met three weeks into college! He and Allen were on brother terms now) and the added blow of losing his wife in childbirth…he left. His sister raised Allen as her own and Ari grew up calling Allen: Little Brother. Allen looked up from where he was.

"ARYSTAR!"

All anyone saw was a white blur as Allen tackle-glomped his elder cousin. Arystar chuckled deeply and hugged Allen back.

"Its good to see you too…listen, Allen."

"Ah-uh, Ari-tom, this tomcat can announce himself thank you very much!" the third figure said. Lavi raised his visible eyebrow in shock at the speech pattern. Kanda visible paled and backed away, remembering stories that Allen told him of the only person who would talk like that. Allen squeaked as the figure then wrapped dark clad arms around him.

"Rascal!" Allen turned into the hug, joy radiating off of him. Kanda felt a pang and didn't know that 'Rascal' watched his expression. The figure parted and threw back his hood, Kanda paled even further again memories surfacing about the trouble that this person got into…on a daily basis. Lavi coughed. The person turned and smiled at the room.

"Tarsus Aetas Night, at your service." He said with a flourish and a theatric bow. Most of the others giggled; Allen rolled his eyes.

"Or as most who grew up with him would know him as; Rascal." Allen said, lightly smacking Rascal's shoulder.

"That too…call me what you will, just don't call me anything girly." Rascal said, shuddering. Allen and Ari both shared a knowing laugh. Rascal shot them a glare. Kanda walked away. While, off to the side Alma and Lenalee talked.

"Alma…they really miss each other don't they." Lenalee stated, watching Allen's torn gaze as Rascal rambled on about their home town.

"They do Lena…Kanda talks in his sleep, did you know that?" Alma said with a nod and pointed look to her.

"From what I remember from childhood he only did that if he was stressed about something." Lenelee told him, a thoughtful look on her features.

"Lena, he talks as if he's talking to Allen…I honestly think those two should of never broken up. Why did it happen? Kanda wouldn't talk about it." Alma asked a small tug on the girl's sleeve followed by a whimper sold it.

"Road." Lenalee flatly said as if that one name explained it all.

It did.

"…what did the little vulture do this time?" Alma asked, a touch of a growl lacing his words.

"She got Allen drugged…took pictures and then gave them to Kanda. Lavi and I witnessed the fight; Allen's with me for companionship…not love." Lenalee admitted more than she said. Alma nodded confirming the Chinese girl's assumption: Neither male had moved into the more psychical portion of their current 'relationship'. Neither noticed Tyki standing in semi-shadow behind the punch bowl. Tyki looked over to his niece and cousins. The small group were talking amongst themselves. Tyki strode over, Rascal looked up in time to see Tyki tap Road's shoulder.

"Road, did you have anything to do with the major argument that happened in my apartment roughly 3 months ago?" he asked in a hushed tone.

His younger cousin Wisely gulped and looked to the others. They all vacated the area and mingled with the other guests. Road saw her backup leave, but she was confident.

"Why ask that, Uncle?" she asked, sweetly. Tyki wasn't fooled; he's seen her vindictive side before.

"Lie to me again, little girl and I'm tossing your ass outside." Tyki threatened.

"You wouldn't dare. I did nothing that would obscure you from your darker motives with the Bookman…in fact I think I may of helped you." Road said pushing her luck. Tyki blinked once and hauled the teen over his shoulder. Without a word to anyone he walked to the door, Lavi opened it for him, and tossed Road into a snow pile; her coat, hat, scarf, gloves and bag followed her. Kanda watched blinking in surprise, everyone was quiet and Tyki closed and locked the door. Lavi looked up, saw the mistletoe, blushed then muttered…

"To hell with it…"

Tyki looked down in wonderment and was pleasantly shocked when Lavi pulled him down for a simple kiss. Pulling back and bouncing slightly on his feet Lavi smiled and pointed up.

"Mistletoe!" the Bookman then promptly rushed off, his blush fresh and back with a vengeance. Allen whispered something to Rascal and the two shared a laugh. Rascal looked up discreetly between his bangs to see Kanda look away with an almost grief-stricken expression. The blue eyed delinquent smirked, Allen who saw the smirk blinked.

"Rascal…what are you planning?" Allen asked, more than a little worried.

"Allen, do you still love Kanda…I mean in your last letter home, you seemed pretty broken up about the split." Rascal said, the smirk all but forgotten.

"He's over me…" Allen said flatly, avoiding eye contact.

"Really?" Rascal asked, disbelief evident.

"Yeah, he came here tonight with Alma." Allen pointed out sadly, head nodding towards Kanda as Alma slid into the seat next to him on the couch; as if to prove Allen's point. Alma pulled an indifferent and otherwise distracted Kanda's arm around his waist; Rascal saw with a small amount of satisfaction that Kanda moved his arm around Alma's shoulders. Allen never saw anything.

"I see…should I kick his Oriental ass now or later?" Rascal asked serious.

"No. Rascal, we're not kids anymore…I can fight my own battles." Allen said quickly.

"Uh huh…listen here kitten." Rascal started.

Allen rolled his eyes with an immature groan. Kanda flicked his gaze over to them briefly before answering a question Arystar asked him.

"Knock it off, moron…listen, I wanna try something…and I wanna know if Lenalee would kill me for it." Rascal said, knowing if he failed…then she would kill him.

"Why?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Because my dear kitten…you didn't see the mistletoe above us." Rascal said pointing, they both looked up and then at each other.

"Oh…she wouldn't." Allen said with a small shrug.

Rascal smiled and captured Allen's mouth. After feeling one hell of a glare, Rascal parted and ducked behind the nearest object as Kanda shot up and over to them. Allen blinked and then said one thing that everyone chalked up to shock making him say it.

"Kanda kissed better."

Kanda froze…standing in front of Allen; Allen slapped both hands over his mouth. Lavi whirled to Tyki, only to find that the older male had been holding the video camera since Rascal pulled Allen underneath the mistletoe, before they started talking. Kanda looked to Allen, the younger blushing and embarrassed. Alma chuckled; catching the attention of the camera and everyone else.

"Yuu Kanda…we're through! Allen…he's all yours!"

Lenalee bounced up next to him, giggling.

"Allen Walker…sorry, but I think we're better off as friends. Kanda, don't screw up this time!"

Tyki brought the camera back to the two aforementioned males.

"Oi, idiot lovebirds…Road set Allen up and mistletoe!" Tyki called over the camera. Allen looked to Kanda and before the teary eyed teen could say anything; Kanda pulled him flush against his body and into a bruising kiss. Lavi laughed off screen.

"And that dear viewer is what I'd call a make up! Rascal…nicely done!"

Tyki brought the camera to focus on Rascal and Lavi, the two mad genius' smirking like the perfect plan went through. Tyki paused.

"Lavi…did you-?" Tyki started.

"Lavi found my address on the letters Allen always wrote home. He called me up and we hatched the mother of all re-match-up plans. Ari was a part of it…as he was my way here! So…we had two plans. What you all taped was Plan B." Rascal explained. Tyki chuckled.

"I know I'll regret this…but…what was Plan A?" Tyki asked.

"Well…make up some sob story about how Allen needed to go back home. Cause drama and watch Yuu-chan stop Allen." Lavi answered.

"You do know that would take at least a month?" Tyki said.

Rascal nodded with a small glare. Lavi laughed.

"Yup, but Plan B was launched the minute you threw out Road!" Lavi said, walking to Tyki's side. Rascal took the camera as the red head kissed the taller male on the cheek.

"Thanks." Lavi softly said into Tyki's ear.

"If that's my thanks; then you are most welcome." Tyki said with a smirk. Rascal made a gagging noise and turned the camera back to Allen and Kanda. The two now standing there; ears red from all the wolf calls, and "aww's"…along with a few "finally's". Rascal's voice was the last thing before the camera went off.

"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY, ALLEN WALKER!"

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: Ok…so, what you guys think? And yes you can LOOSELY call this the second part of the 2****nd**** short: "On the matter of games"**


	15. Deep Theory's Suck

**Lunny: Ok, so…we left to go on a family trip and what happens…THE INTERNET GOES OUT ON US WHEN WE GET BACK! So, today there will be a MASSIVE update to Allen's B-day Project; as, while on the trip I couldn't connect nor could I type and now…no wireless. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and IU plot belongs to Hoshino Katsura, one amazing woman who we all hope has no health problems going into the new year (knock on wood). Any plot bunnies found scampering about will be eaten by a large metallic purple and silver dragon; affectionately called "Haa-chan".**

**Date: Dec 20, 2010- 15****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Sometimes a Muse can be a fickle thing…_

_Especially in the face of death…_

My name is Allen Walker; I was born on Christmas and am currently 20 years old. My chosen life profession is Musician; I play in a small time orchestra on the piano and I teach classes to all ages in my free time. My other profession; though I'm more into music, is Painting. I'm actually pretty good; though everyone believes that my father paints my works that do receive fame. So, I stick with music…art is fine and all, but it does nothing for me.

Now, I'm asking myself: _Allen, why the hell are you standing outside an old manor where four vampires are living? Do you want to become food?_

Well, voice in the back of my head…it's simple: Either I paint these four vampires or I watch as they kill my father and then turn me into one of them.

Yes…that's exactly why I'm standing out here.

Let's reflect shall we?

It was yesterday around noon when my father walked into our home with four guests. The first one to walk in was a tanned male with straight short black hair and yellow eyes; next to him was an exact duplicate only with wavy hair. After those two came a red haired youth with one green eye; the other was covered by an eye-patch. The last to come in caught my eye, he looked Japanese with long blue-black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail his dark cobalt eyes captured my own gray ones. My father cleared his throat and I blinked, breaking eye contact, looking to him.

"Allen, I would like for you to paint these four…gentlemen a family portrait."

"Dad, you and I both know that music is more suited for my hands. You can handle this one right?"

"Allen, you're going to paint these gentlemen what they want."

"Dad…why?"

"Just do it."

I knew something was wrong, during our entire conversation Dad kept looking to the 'gentlemen' as if he needed to know they were standing still. The last one to enter walked to a painting I had done; I saw his eyes fill with concealed emotion as he looked at the mother and child that I painted. The other three had stayed put, looking amused at Dad's panic. I sighed, knowing that he was about to start yelling.

"Fine, I'll do it, but the next time I perform I want to see you there."

"Naturally." Dad replied with way too much ease.

"My next performance is in three days."

"Do you think you'll have the painting done by then?" The taller of the twins asked.

"Well, to be frank…I might, but alas Muse's are fickle creatures."

"I see, why not come to our manor?"

"I don't see the problem, Dad?"

"Why not…Allen, a moment please?"

I inclined my head and followed once we were out of earshot, Dad panicked.

"Allen…those aren't normal men."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"I made a mistake Allen…I made a horrible mistake."

"Dad, is this another debt of Uncle Cross'?"

"Yes."

"Damn it, Dad! I told you to stop that! Cross is 37 for god's sake, let him pay off his own debts!"

"Allen…Cross owed them more than he could pay off."

"Like what?"

"Two lives…"

"What the hell?"

"They all ready took from Cross what little he could pay…as his kin, by their traditions I am to pay off the rest."

"You tricked me."

"Yes, Allen…yes I did."

"Dad, what are those men? Tell me before I punch your lights out."

"Vampires."

I punched him. Walking out and past the four highly amused men, I went to my room; upset and hurt that my father just let me walk in blindly to that.

"You know-"

I jumped with a small yell and spun around to meet cobalt eyes. The Japanese Man had followed me…to my room…

"What the hell?"

"Problem?"

Oops, did I just think outloud. Yup from the glare he gave me I just did.

"Sorry, outloud thought."

"As I was saying: You know that we won't hurt you…by all rights and traditions that we uphold; your father still has to pay that debt with his own life."

"If I do the portrait?"

"If you finish by your next performance, we'll consider the debt paid. If you don't…we'll kill your father and forcibly turn you into one of us."

"What?"

"Lamely speaking: Finish and we'll let you both off scot free; don't and we'll make life hell for you."

"Oh…is that all!"

I threw my hands up in the air and turned lightly running my fingers over the piano in my room that I used for practice.

"You play piano?"

"Small time orchestra…we perform mainly locally. Conductor's a bloody nutcase."

"Most are…"

"Yeah… Allen Walker."

I turned and held out my hand; determined to get off on some type of footing with the vampire before me. He smirked and took it; a shiver running through me at the coolness of his hands.

"Yuu Kanda…but, I'd rather be called Kanda…Moyashi."

I smiled serenely.

"Call me Moyashi again, and you're officially BaKanda."

At his slight hiss and tightening of the handshake…I knew that my future was looking grim.

So, here I am standing outside their manor. I learned their names before they left. The two look-alikes were twins: Neah and Tyki, the red head was Tyki's lover: Lavi and Kanda…well, we already introduced ourselves. I was about to ring the bell when Lavi's excited cry reached my ears. I blinked in shock as the red head bounded to the gate, threw it open and glomped me.

"Allen! Finally, the guys and I were worried that we'd have to come find you."

"Sorry…uh…"

"Oh, every vampire can learn special abilities…there's three categories' though: Attack, Defense and Support. My strongest ability is Day-walking, Support category. You can ask the guys of their strongest when we get in."

"Okay."

Lavi took two of my bags; I carried my art supplies and music that I needed to practice. We walked in and I was greeted by the twins; Kanda was MIA.

"Where's BaKanda?"

"Training in the basement…morning isn't really his strongest time." Neah told me. I nodded.

"Ok, where do I set up?"

"Wherever the muse will strike you." Tyki said as Lavi pressed himself into his side, mostly because Tyki pulled him there. I smiled, they weren't acting like how I thought they would act; they were more…human. I walked away.

(Out of Allen's POV)

Tyki grinned exposing his fangs as Allen walked into a nearby room, exploring.

"Humans really are interesting, Neah."

"Truly, if Yuu-kun had not threatened us that night…Allen and his father would have been our next meal."

"Come on guys…I like the kid's scent…he's…I dunno, familiar."

"I'd have to agree with you now that I think about it, rabbit." Tyki said, nuzzling Lavi's neck. Lavi bit his bottom lip as Tyki started to nibble. Neah coughed and glared.

"Not in the front hall…savages. If you exchange blood, do it where your bed is nearby…and not on mine! I still haven't gotten the stains out of my favorite sheets!" Neah called over his shoulder as he heard Allen set up in the piano room. He leaned on the door and smirked when Kanda scared the youth.

Two days passed and Allen had started on the painting.

(Allen's POV)

Actually I was finished…it came really easy. Kind of scared me at how easy it came to paint these four. The picture was like this: The lovers were seated on a couch, hands clasped and smiling or more like smirking in Tyki's case, Neah was leaning on the couch to the left of Tyki's head a softer smirk on his face, Kanda was last...and let me tell you he was a bitch to paint…he was seated on the armrest with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. As an added thing somehow all were connected, Neah was touching Tyki's shoulder, Tyki and Lavi held hands, Lavi's free hand was twirling the tip of Kanda's ponytail. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that it wasn't finished, but I brushed it off. I turned and jumped at the sight of Neah and Kanda.

"You guys really suck…quit doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Scaring you is fun, Moyashi."

"BaKanda."

"Ok, you two don't start. The last thing I need is a dead body or a severed limb in my favorite piano room. By the way Allen…did you sleep at all last night? Your presence never once left this room."

"Actually, no…I spent most of the night here…"

"Moyashi…that's exactly what you did the first night you came here."

"Sleeping disorder."

"I'll say, Allen. Are you ready for the performance?"

"Mostly, I do better with little practice and more relaxation."

"Did you get that here?"

"Why do you guys think I paint?"

"Hobby?"

"For lack of a better term…yes."

Kanda snorted and left. Part of me wanted to tell him to stay, surprisingly his presence had become…comforting. Shaking my head I sighed.

The next day went by far too quickly for my liking. I actually found myself wanting to stay there…with Neah who was critical yet encouraging in my piano skills, Lavi who was like a brother I never knew, Tyki who became the only person to be on par with me in poker…and Kanda…who somehow felt like he belonged near me. I found myself watching for the sullen vampire most of the time, when it came time for me to leave and get ready for the performance…Kanda wasn't there.

"Tell, BaKanda that you all have an open invite…See you later, I hope."

I walked away.

(Normal POV)

Neah and Tyki both looked at one another and counted down. 3…2…1

"YUU KANDA! GET YOUR COWARDLY ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Lavi bellowed turning with fangs bared and eyes glowing green. Neah thought lamely that it was a wonder Allen didn't hear him. The twins sighed and trudged after Lavi, making sure the red head didn't…kill…Kanda? They slowed seeing the red head stop cold in his tracks.

The three stopped in the doorway to Kanda's Floor.

Kanda was sitting in front of a jet black piano idle lightly tapping a key, not pressing it in, but all the same looking like someone told him that Mugen was broken and could never be repaired. Neah immediately shoved the lovers out; giving a pointed glare to Tyki.

"History repeats far too often for my taste." Neah muttered, Tyki understood. Backing away he pulled Lavi up the stairs.

"Lavi, love…remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, you were a vamp and I-oh…well, shit! Kanda fell for Allen that fast…impossible!"

"I think Neah put it bluntly…Soul Mates and Chemistry are too vastly different ideals that work against us vampires."

They looked back down to the door, half expecting Kanda to send Neah through it.

Neah was grateful that Kanda wasn't a lash out type of person or else, what he was about to say would get him killed…or at least nearly.

"Kanda…I'm going to say the same thing to you that I said to Tyki when he found himself unfit to live when Lavi was about to leave us: The ideals of a Soul Mate and Chemistry between two living creatures are vastly different, but they both like to conspire against us Vampires."

"How's that?"

"Well, by core nature; Vampires are sensual beings that may or may not sexually indulge ourselves while feeding. That being said, I want you to think about your emotions. If you truly believe that you love Allen, get to know him first. I mean go to the performance and start from square one! Then when you're sure about turning him, ask. If he accepts then we got a new member to our family; if not you get a meal. And if you think that it's purely because you feel the need to feed. Go ahead and feed, just make sure you take his virginity while you're at it."

Kanda nodded mutely. Neah opened the door and counted, 5…4…3…2…1.

Kanda was out the front door, coat slung over his shoulders. Neah walked up the steps smirking. The lovers looked at him.

"Well?"

"We'll have a new family member by nightfall."

"How the hell-?"

"Kanda is a rash male and Allen is hopelessly under his pull."

"So in other words…?"

"Mother Nature and Fate are bitches…"

The lovers laughed at that.

(After the Preformance)

Allen sat in the empty prep room. Feeling utterly lost and alone. He didn't know why or understand what was wrong..until a cough made him look up. Seeing Kanda he sprang up and wrapped the vampire in a tight hug. Feeling an equally tight hug in response Allen pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Moyashi…I don't think I can start from square one."

"You don't need too…why is it-?"

"Your mere presence eases me and makes me want to taste you?"

"Pretty much."

"It's either Instinct or Fate…"

"I'd say Fate…I feel like I've meet you before…or somehow…"

"We're connected."

"Kanda…"

"Yeah?"

"Eternity."

"That I can give you…"

And with that Allen leaned his head back as the vampire lowered his own fangs bared.

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: Sorry if you're not a fan of the Soul Mate concept but HERE IT IS BITCHES! GET OVER IT!**


	16. Never Do A Halloween Dare

**Lunny: Meh…internet is out…WAH! On a brighter note: My younger brother turned 17 yesterday! Whoop…crap, the little bastard lasted this long. Oh well! Oh and this is kind of a Halloween-ish short, but I forgot to tell you guys this: On 12/14/10 (Vampire Allen, Vampire Kanda short: Weird Way to Solve A Problem) at 6:45pm…I brought out the new short and around the aforementioned time I looked and saw the hit counter was 666. You guys are awesome to achieve that! I think the correct thing to say is: Achievement Unlocked- Sign of The Beast.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…only thing I own would be plot, plot and more plot.**

**Date: Dec 21, 2010- 16****th**** of 21 **

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Because a dare's a dare…_

_And blackmail comes in many forms…_

It was Halloween and a group of kids were dared to do something they were terrified of doing.

"Guys…do we really have to go in there?" Lavi Bookman Jr. asked, slightly shaking. The 11 year old was scared of anything creepy and the old Victorian English 3-story Manor was right up on the top of the list of creepy places in their home town. Beside him 12 year old Alma Karma snickered, Arystar Krory another 12 year old sighed at Alma.

"Al, be nice…"

"I am being nice, Ari. At least I haven't said anything about the spider-"

"SPIDER!" shrieked 9 year old Lenalee, she hated anything creepy crawly. Alma snickered again only to be wacked on the head by a plastic sword. Fellow 11 year old Yuu Kanda glared.

"Knock it off Alma or I'm telling Auntie Amora when we get back home." He threatened, effectively shutting up the elder. Clinging to Arystar's side was the youngest member of their group; Allen Walker. Allen was Arystar's youngest cousin and by far the most scared of the small group. Lavi looked back cringing when the smaller-than-normal child whimpered and Arystar picked him up easily.

"Alma, you scare Allen and we'll have a major issue…one named: Cloud Nine." Lavi warned.

Alma spun to face Allen.

"Ally, oh I'm so sorry kiddo…was I scaring you?"

"N-n-not really."

The small group all froze at the wail that came from the house, looking to one another they did what came natural to them: they bolted like their mother was after them with a wooden spoon*.

7 years later…

18 year old Lavi stood in front of the old manor, same night as 7 years ago. Along with the same group. All were promised that this time if they came back with proof that they went in: Allen's Uncle Cross would never ask the group to help pay off another debt…if they failed like they did when Cross told them he treat them to ice-cream everyday for a month when they were kids, then they'd be stuck as Cross' gophers until they all reached 21.

"Screw never being his gopher's again…can we also get the months worth of ice cream trips as well…" 19 year old Alma growled. Lenalee was now 16, Arystar was also 19, Kanda was 18 and Allen was 15. What Arystar and Lenalee knew, but Lavi and Alma did not was that Allen had discovered he was gay…and Kanda was the object of interest.

"Oi, Moyashi, you get to go in first…seeing how it's your Uncle who's putting us all through this shit." Kanda said, glancing back at the still runt of his age group youth. Allen paled.

"R-really, Ba-BaKanda…because I seem to remember someone egging my Uncle along three days ago that caused him to remember that dare 7 years ago!"

With that the elder shut up and looked at the door. Growling Kanda grabbed Allen's hand mentally telling himself his heart didn't skip when the damned Moyashi clung to his side, or that he didn't noticed the slender frame that would fit oh so perfectly against his own…

Nope…not at all…

The others exchanged looks, but followed keeping close in case something tried to grab one of them. Allen gulped and interlocked his fingers with Kanda's; relieved when he felt a reassuring pressure at Kanda's light touch. The small group entered and was halfway into the front hall when the door slammed behind them. No one jumped or screamed, they just all slowly looked back and then at each other.

"If we die…we haunt my Uncle." Allen said to the agreement of the others. With that goal set they dared to move further into the manor; heedless of the five creatures watching them.

"They're so cute!" the only female said, lavender hair spilling from underneath her hood. Claws painted dark purple grasped the railing as the group pressed on.

"They're the same ones we scared 7 years ago." The smallest said, a soft male voice echoing in the ears of his comrades; braided black hair streaked randomly with violet draped over one shoulder and out his hood.

"Youths that were dared here by an unsavory soul." The tallest said shoulders set back as his arms were crossed; ebony hair spilled out from his hood.

"I feel sorry for the kids…hey, anyone else notice that some of them look an awful lot like us?" the second tallest male asked, random locks of red poked out from beneath his hood.

"They're your human descendants…remember, you guys were made inhuman after your early deaths?" the second smallest said, black feathered wings ruffled at the sight of the small group. They watched as the youths entered the main den. Lavi turned and clapped his hands quietly.

"Ok, one picture of us by the wall mirror and then we're outta here!"

"Agreed."

"Ari, you have the camera."

"Right here, Alma."

Arystar backed up, putting the camera up to his eye he got Allen clinging to Kanda's arm, Kanda with a blank look, Lenalee staring at the spot behind Arystar, Lavi shell shocked, and Alma covering his mouth; while reflected in mirror, but still in the picture three figures made a funny face, one stood there with a raised brow while the fifth just smirked**. Arystar lowered the camera and slowly turned to look behind him. Seeing the five figures the tallest youth stumbled back to be caught by Alma and Lavi. The figures hoods were removed in the picture, as they were fully showing off now. The woman smiled as the tallest male snapped his fingers. The fireplace came to life and warmth soon filled the room. The winged male sat first, the other four sitting along one side. The two tallest males took a armchair, the second smallest sat leaning on one armrest of the couch, the only female seated next to him; while the last male sat leaning on the other armrest.

"By all means sit, young ones." The ebony/violet streaked male said. Alma and Arystar sat with Lavi on one couch, Lenalee sat on an ottoman, while Kanda warily sat with Allen in an armchair. Noticing the smile play across the tallest males face for a brief moment. The winged one spoke.

"So, how bad do you all want to bolt out of here?"

"Badly." Lavi croaked.

"Figured. Well, do you have time for a story?"

They nodded mutely. The winged male was pleased.

"Kittens meet Yvonne Bookman; died at 23 because of a jealous lover."

The female shrugged, "Became a werewolf when my pack leader found me half dead."

"The male next to her is Hexes Karma; died at 25 due to family issues."

"They wanted me to marry…I already did; just to a devil that turned me into one of his own when he could. I'm visiting those guys over there…they own this place."

"They do, and in the armchair are the owners of this fair estate, the vampire lovers: Ryuusei Kanda and Lucas Walker."

Allen found his voice, "Did you say Vampire?"

"Yup, I'm Lucas and this serious guy here is Ryuusei." The red head chirped. Kanda was reminded of Allen if he was comfortable with the situation. Kanda stood Allen in tow.

"We're leaving…I'm checking this place out in two weeks."

"We'll be here. Bring the one who dared you."

With a short nod, Kanda walked out. The others quickly following.

"Ryuu…why'd he do that?"

"Because Lucas…he understood why we're here. Not to worry, he'll being Allen back with him."

"How the hell-you cheating bastard you used your mind abilities on your own bloodline!" Hexes said jaw agape. Ryuusei smirked.

Outside Kanda stopped and turned to Allen.

"Why don't we give your Uncle a proper heartattack?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Your house, 6:30pm on Friday."

"Huh?"

"Baka Moyashi, I'm asking you out on a date tomorrow."

"Uh…s-sure!"

"Good, expect me to steal a kiss tonight when I drop you off."

Allen knew that he would faint.

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: Ok…rushed ending but that was because the puff for this thing was leaving me…a few notes:**

***A second mother figure to me has her children scared of her when she holds any kitchen utensil…I became part of the family when I started fearing her with a wooden spoon. I'm still scared of ANY mother who wields one of those things…little buggers hurt!**

****Couldn't stop laughing at that.**


	17. Young Love, Just Got Darker

**Lunny: Well, here's the final one before some semblance of order is restored. Spending the day with family, hope everyone has HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Chapter 12 of Night School should be coming soon! Oh you guys can call this PART 2 of: "Ah, Young Love"… someone asked (Famelia Ly) and I thought it over and said why not!**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own…and I never will…that's all she wrote folks!**

**Date: Dec 22, 2010- 17****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Love blooms at the oddest times…_

_Like when you're just kids…_

_-["You gotta learn to defend yourself. You gotta beat me 10 times in a fair fight. You gotta wait till we're older. You gotta make the first move."]-_

Allen remembered those words well. He was in Kindergarten when he was told those four conditions in order to stay at his love's side. Kanda had kept by them as well, the elder counted that to date of the 25 fights they had Allen only won 9.

Allen mentally reviewed the conditions he met so far:

Self-defense: Once Allen entered 2nd grade his parents enrolled him in his Uncle's karate class. Kanda watched Allen in his first tournament.

The 10 Fights: So far a challenge had been issued 25 times; Allen won 9 of those 25; Kanda has won 10 times and 6 fights were a draw.

Age: Allen was now 15; while Kanda was 18. Kanda was a senior in their school, Allen was a sophomore.

First Move: Allen wasn't so sure he could do it…Kanda was more aggressive in that area anyways; if the girlfriends he's had since his late elementary days weren't proof enough. Allen hoped that Kanda, who reminded him of the conditions whenever they met, only meant for those girls to distract him from temptation….

"_Okay…I may be hopeful, but I'm not delusional."_Allen thought to himself.

His two best friends had stuck with him through it all. Lenalee tested and managed to skip a grade so she was a junior, and Aetas…the freaking genius had graduated early, as in when Allen went into 8th grade Aetas had tested beyond high school and was currently in college for animal studies.

Kanda and his two friends were doing fantastic; Kanda was the current champ/captain of the kendo team, Lavi was the school slacker genius and Daisaya was the soccer captain. Some new additions to their little group came in the form of the twins; the school psychopathic serial killers or rapists no one really knew: Neah and Tyki Mikk. Neah was on the kendo team as vice, while Tyki was on the soccer team.

Their first meeting with Allen went something like this:

Kanda walked up to the underclassmen in the cafeteria; Allen brightens but then dimmed as there was yet another girl on Kanda's arm. Beside him was a tall tanned male with straight black hair and amber colored eyes. Daisaya blinked; and then watched in shock as another walked from the opposite end.

"Holy crap, Tyki! You weren't kidding when you said you had a twin!" Daisaya said. Allen and Lenalee both sighed.

"And you wonder why Rascal makes fun of you…" Allen muttered, causing a glare to be shot his way. His stomach did a weird flop as Kanda's girl giggled and winked at him. Kanda muttered something in her ear and she walked off to her friends. 'Tyki' sat…and the one who walked up with Kanda sat next to him.

"I'm Neah and this is Tyki." They said at the same time. Kanda groaned and nodded when Lavi sat, just as the twins spoke. Allen blinked and smiled.

"Neah's sitting closest to me and Tyki's on the end."

"Allen…how'd the hell-?"

"You forget…Aetas has a twin brother. I learned to observe people from the tricks those two will pull."

"His twin?"

"Oh…uh…"

"Aetas and his twin were separated when we entered 6th grade; up until then you guys actually met him twice. He was always sick so their Mom home-schooled him." Lenalee explained. Lavi nodded.

"That's why we don't see him much?"

"Pretty much, the college Rascal enrolled in is near where his Mom moved to with his twin. He visits us when he can though."

"We know, he makes sure to call Daisaya and set up times for all of us to gather. Oi, Moyashi, Friday…same place, same time."

"You're on!"

"Oh right."

Allen won his 9th fight.

Right now, Allen was waiting for the 26th fight to start. This one would take place in an obstacle course and while they went through it, they could fight. Rascal walked up and tapped Kanda.

"When Allen wins…I need to talk to you."

"If he wins…"

"Oh he'll win…trust me…he'll win."

"Che."

And so they raced. Allen won. Kanda glared at Rascal as the youth walked up.

"Allen, lean on Lena…I need to borrow Kanda."

"Ok!"

"Follow me, Psycho."

Kanda followed Rascal, the smaller turned and sat on a ledge.

"When did you get the idea to train Allen, which makes you more twisted than I give you credit for?"

"When he said he wanted to marry me…I thought I'd humor the kid. Didn't think he'd actually go through with it."

Rascal watched as Allen walked up, quiet.

"So, you just thought that it'd be fun to train someone who was hopelessly and adorably in love with you?"

"At first…but then he became…"

"What did I become Kanda?"

Rascal watched as a dangerous look was directed at him before the elder turned. Rascal paled when he realized just how twisted Kanda could be. He walked a good distance away, taking care to avoid the twins' knowing looks to Kanda.

"Something of great value."

"All those girls?"

"What about them? Were you jealous, Moyashi?"

"No shit! Look ever since I was like 4 years old I convinced myself that you were going to be the one that I married! And damn it all if that doesn't become truth!"

"Well, then Moyashi…where's your first move?"

"Here."

And with that Allen brought his lips pressing hurriedly, but he pulled slightly back. Kanda growled possessively and pulled Allen into a deeper breath-stealing kiss. The two parted, Allen dizzy with a pleasant haze; Kanda victorious and smirking. Allen threw his arms around Kanda's neck, burying his face into the crook of the elder's neck. Feeling possessive arms encircle his lower back the younger never noticed the devilish smirk on his love's face.

"_Mine."_

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: Holy crap…dark!Kanda…I can't write dark fics so if anyone gets a little bite from this one…GO RIGHT AHEAD! Just let me know so I can read it!**


	18. THE ONE I FORGOT aka Colorful Love

**Lunny: Ok, well…Silly me miscalculated and I typed this out without even thinking.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**Date: Dec 22, 2010- 18****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Watch the colors ebb and flow…_

_Sit back and watch the show…_

Dancing White and Steadfast Black

These two always seemed to clash.

Psychotic Blue along with Two-Faced Gray

Always came around to play.

When the Blue tried to still the White,

Black dove in and won the fight.

Darling Green with Knowing Red

Were there when White thought Black was dead.

And when Black rose White cried for joy

While Red and Green stepped back to watch.

Gray overlooked with a bleeding heart

Blue never rose from the earth.

So, White and Black went on in their ways

While Red found Gray, who wanted to play.

Green stepped back with giggles of joy,

As two sets of partners went on in the world.

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: So, I goofed and didn't realize it till now. Crap…So, here you guys go! Review if you think you know what color represents what character.**


	19. And So They Revolt

**Lunny: Well, two more to go folks! And on Saturday Chapter 12!**

**Disclamier: If I say I own…it'll be the death of me. So, I don't own!**

**Date: Dec 23, 2010- 19****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Sometimes even a writer experiences a revolt…_

_From the characters._

"Today is the day that you die!"

"Yeah, right you cad…gimme your best shot!"

"You think just because—Okay, that's it I can't another freaking word! LUNARIUS-CHIBI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

-Yes?

"What the fuck do you think this is?"

-A Superhero Vs. Supervillian short….

"Blood hell it is! I am not saying another cheesy line!"

"Why the hell am I wearing TIGHTS!"

"And I'm in SPANDEX!"

-But…guys!

"Fuck off, girly!"

-Oh why don't you go fuck Allen senseless into a wall or something Kanda?

"LUNARIUS!"

"Not a bad idea…"

"KANDA!"

-Uh huh…Allen don't think I haven't read your dream journal…here Kanda.

"Thanks…"

"How the hell did she just 'hand' you something?"

"We'll never know, Moyashi…why don't we go try this one out?"

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: pure randomness…but fun all the same!**


	20. Blackmail

**Lunny: ONE MORE TO GO! And I think that Chapter 12 might be the longest yet as I'm only half-way through in my mind for it! Oh and a surprise OC appeared to help tie up loose ends and explain a few things! Oh and this is pure dialogue…**

**Disclaimer: Meh…**

**Date: Dec 24, 2010- 20****th**** of 21**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Everyone has that one friend they just wanna kill…_

_For our Yullen pair its Lavi…_

"I'm going to _kill_ him."

"Now, Kanda…."

"No way, Moyashi. That Baka Usagi is dead. How _dare_ he take that picture!"

"Can't argue with that statement. Remember we _both_ were in it. And what makes you think that waiting for him to look at the 'decorations' in his front lawn will help? You know that those were his prized Roses."

"Crap, now I think about it…he might just send it to everyone anyways."

"Your hopeless."

"Cold?"

"Yeah."

"Come here."

"Thanks, Kanda."

"Don't mention, Moyashi…I'm _serious_. Don't. If the usagi got a hold of this little piece of blackmail…we'll never hear the end of it."

"Right. Oh, Lenalee's calling. Hello? Yeah….what? WHAT? He's dead!"

"What? You hung up pretty quickly."

"Ugh, Lavi took a picture on his cell of us standing out here. That and he sent Lenalee plus everyone else on his contacts both of the pics he took."

"Where the hell is Mugen?"

"He's back at the apartment. Remember we didn't want him to get sick out here. He's a fragile thing."

"Moyashi, he's a freaking German Sheppard."

"Damn it, we should of brought him."

"Che."

"Who are you calling?"

"Rascal."

"Lavi's dead now."

"Tch. Hey…stop laughing your ass off. Yeah, we're about to walk back to our place. What about you and Morte? You guys got any payback for us? Ask Tyki? Why the hell-"

"BaKanda! Tyki's my cousin!"

"Gotcha…talk to you two later."

"Can't believe we didn't of calling him before. You got the key?"

"Course."

"Ok, Hey Tyki! What? Rascal called after you got a text? You got the pics? Oh man…yes I'm upset! That first one was a private moment between Kanda and me…the second was another moment, just a tad bit more public. Your gunna what? Too much info, but thanks!"

"And?"

"Glad its warm in here…oh Lavi's in for it tonight."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Now, then…wanna get warmer in our bed?"

"You know it…"

"Mugen, watch the door…if Lavi walks through raise a leg, if Tyki Rascal or Morte comes through don't let them near our door."

"Love you, BaKanda."

"Love you too, Moyashi."

"Love you, Mugen!"

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: Last line was them both saying it. But, what you guys think?**


	21. 21 and loving it!

**Lunny: FINAL ONE! MERRY CHIRSTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND ALL THAT JAZZ EVERYBODY!**

**Disclaimer: If fangirls owned any anime with Yaoi possibilities…the world would facepalm. So, sadly I do not own…but, what the heck IT'S CHRISTMAS!**

**Date: Dec 25, 2010- FINAL!**

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

_Sometimes celebrating your birthday with friends is awesome…_

_Unless your birthday falls on a major holiday…_

"ALLEN'S 21 BITCHES!"

Allen Walker looked mortified, while his long time friend Aetas Night did a spit take with his hot cider, while his elder twin Morte Night nearly choked on his hot cocoa. Their almost drunk friend Lavi Bookman Jr. had sprung up and received cheers, applause and congratulations for the little declaration. Aetas yanked the red head back down, short fluffy ebony hair bobbing as he shook his head.

"Junior, you're almost drunk. No more hard eggnog for you." Aetas said, pulling Lavi's drink out of reach.

"Buu~~~ttt!" Lavi whined.

"No!" Aetas said sharply making Lavi flinch.

"Damn it, Lavi! Why'd you have to go and declare that!" Allen whimpered, forcing a smile to some of the guys that winked at him.

"Allen, we all know Kanda works here." Morte said, sipping his drink.

"Uh…" Allen gulped.

"And that you've been crushing on him since the 7th grade." Morte added on, Lavi and Aetas nodding.

"Gah!" Allen softly cried head bowing.

"Oh, look he's walking over now." Morte said, point to Kanda.

"Meep!" Allen's head shot up and he gave a sheepish smile. Yuu Kanda's dark cobalt eyes hardened as they fell on the group. Lavi rethinking living in general at that point, the twins both rising a brow while poor Allen felt sweat drip down his neck. Kanda placed a small hand sized box in front of Allen.

"Moyashi, here. Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday."

The others watched him leave. Aetas and Morte exchanged looks. Morte stood and glided over to where Kanda had walked. Lavi bounced in his seat.

"Open it!" Lavi said excitement evident. Aetas rolled his eyes.

Allen opened it to reveal an earring; it was really an ear-cuff with a sword dangling from it. Aetas smirked.

"Well, are you going to wear it?" The ebony haired male asked.

"Why…?" Allen questioned.

"Allen remember on Kanda's birthday? When you got him that ear-cuff with that mini version of your family heirloom…the mask*…" Aetas said, fingering the charm bracelet where a single charm representing all his cherished friends rested.

"Yeah." Allen answered slowly.

"He just returned the favor. I bet you when Morte comes back he'll say that the sword is a mini Mugen." Aetas said simply. Lavi nodded vigorously.

"Oh…really?" Allen asked, a light blush painting his cheeks.

Morte approached Kanda.

"What's the meaning behind that earring, Kanda?" Morte asked, leaning on the counter. He pulled back when Kanda swung a rag at him.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Night." Kanda said briskly.

"You do know that Aetas and I think of Allen as family. So, you better explain." Morte told him what he already knew.

"Just returning the favor." Kanda gave in knowing that with-holding info from Morte Night was never in one's best interest.

"Oh…I see. Your wearing it." Morte pointed out, nodding to the ear-cuff on Kanda's left ear.

"And?" Kanda asked with a raised brow.

"Well, if Allen does put that on and I know he will. It would seem to everyone else that you two are an item…." Morte said, trailing off at the gleam in Kanda's eyes.

"If I want it to seem that way?" Kanda asked, the gleam never fading.

"At least ask him on a date, Kanda." Morte deadpanned, understanding the Japanese a little bit more.

"I will when he comes to me, Night." Kanda said, looking down and wiping down the counter even though it was already clean.

"All right then…" Morte walked back to the others with a careless wave to Kanda. He retook his seat.

"So?" Aetas asked, Allen looked up from feeling the ear cuff.

"First off, Allen would you like to wear that now?" Morte asked.

Allen nodded, and moved his hair aside as he placed the ear-cuff securely on his left ear. Without another word, he got up and walked over to Kanda.

"Hey, Kanda…uh…" Allen said, a little unsure and hesitante.

"Moyashi, would you like to go out sometime?" Kanda mentally prepared himself.

"Uh…sure!" Allen said brightly.

"Che, 7 pm…movie. I'll pick you up at your place." Kanda said, relieved.

"BaKanda! My Uncle Cross would murder you! We meet at the café that the Night's own. At 5:30…not 7. Got it?" Allen stated, catching the elder off guard.

"Look here…" Kanda started.

"Look nothing! 5:30 is so we can have a nice dinner and chat at least. Then we go see a movie." Allen cut him off.

"Tch." Was Kanda's reply.

"Oh and…" Allen leaned over the counter and kissed Kanda's cheek. With that the blushing like mad male made to bolt but the elder grabbed his elbow and pulled Allen into a innocent kiss. Letting him go Kanda smirked as Allen quickly made his way back to the others. Aetas looked to Lavi.

"I win." Aetas pointed to Lavi's long time crush Tyki Mikk.

Lavi groaned and walked over to Tyki. Morte shook his head.

"I still can't believe that you set all this up. You made a bet with Lavi that Allen's first kiss would be taken tonight!" Morte said sighing.

Allen sat down and caught the last part.

"Rascal!" Allen said, using Aetas' childhood nickname.

"What?" Aetas cried.

"Where's Lavi?" Allen asked.

"If he lost he had to go over and ask Tyki on a date." Aetas said.

"Or lose his oral virginity. Look." Morte said, nodding towards the two,

The friends all looked at Tyki had caught Lavi under the mistletoe. Aetas snickered.

"Perfect." He muttered.

Allen and Morte looked at him.

"Your evil." They both said.

Aetas just smirked.

"Yes, but evil works."

**o.O+0.0+O.o**

**Lunny: HELLZ YES! Ok, now in your reviews please tell me which one is your fav you can have more than one…love you guys and HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN!**


End file.
